In The Shadow Of The Leaf
by Aiedaill
Summary: They were always ignoring me. Pretending I didn't exist. I didn't know why. But when I learned what was inside me, I finally understood. And I decided to do what they wanted. I dissapeared. Hidden in the shadows. At least for now...
1. 01 - Prologue

There was quiet and empty on the streets of Konohagakure no Sato, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves... even if it was bigger then most towns. There was no move in the night, not even stars were shining, hidden behind the heavy clouds. The only source of light were street laterns and few still lighted windows.

There weren't many people in the northern part of the city, where were placed most of the biggest mansions. Apart from three shinobi returning from their mission and one drunk man, who was returning, or at least trying, to his home only ocassional ANBU patrols were disturbing stillness of the night.

There was one more figure in this quarter. Small one. No higher than twelve, thirteen years old child. From its build it was clearly he. Clad in tight matching pants, long sleeved shirt, coat with deep hood and wide sleeves and soft leather boots, everything in grey camo marks. Hood was up, covering his hair and hiding part of his face in the shadows, already hidden by black blank mask. Low, on left side of his back he wore grey pouch.

Grey clad boy was sneaking through the streets, sticking to the shadows. ANBU patrol walked just a few feet from him, but even when one of them looked directly in his direction he didn't saw him. No wonder. While moving in the middle of the street boy's figure was melting with the surrounding. In the alley's shadow, while motionless, it was more possible to walk on then see him.

Finally, boy reached his destination. Noticing good one on the right he climbed up the tree and looked ay kis target for this night.

The targer was a big, two leveled mansion, build in the western style. From this side second floor was slighty smaller, leaving place for twoo balcons and a bit of flat roof. The mansion was surroundedby gardens, with flowers, few trees and a small pool. Two roads, to te south and west, were leading to the gates builded in ten six feet tall stone wall that was surrounding whole terrain.

Grey clad figure was looking around, trying to remember position of the various rooms, potential hides and shadowed places. He noticed few guards, smiling with satisfaction under the mask when he saw that they're normal thugs. He was able to sneak behind shinobi's backs, it's harder but still possible, but there was always a risk that he'd walk on sensor. But with those he already saw at least four clear paths that would lead him inside easilly.

Of course, that could meant that at the end of those ways waited traps. This was actually quite regullar. If it was standart trap there wasn't a problem. Dissposing or finding another way if deissposal is impossible. He found undissposable trap onlu once. He wanted to enter through the attic, going in through the clap in the floor, but to the downside of it was attached wire. He was about to cut it through the small crack when he noticed whole mechanism. Wire was attached to the sound bomb, that was placed in weak ballance on a steel rod. Only the wire was holding everything up, so if he would open it, he would trigger the bomb, but if he would cut the wire, everything would fall, triggering itself. If he would have one more person with him he should have been able to get through, bu in his position he had to find another way.x

The other thing were homemade, nonstandart ones. They're slimy, unpredictable and/or painfull. To this last group he could count that damn bee hive above balcoon door in the unused bedroom on second floor. Thankfully hhe droped it when he was running, so he was already gone whe angry bees came out of of their ball. Two chasing him guards didn't had such luck.

When he saw almost everything that was there to see (almost, cause he always assumed that he missed something. That way he was always on guard. Better safe than sorry) he rushed into motion. Jumping forward from his tree he landed on the wall surrounding the whole mansion and quickly slipped down, hidding into wall's shadow. He looked around, just to be sure that what he saw earlier and sensed now was accurate and there wasn't anyone around. Once sure, he sprang into action, running to the nearby tree, using every bit of shadow to hide. He regretted that there wasn't any gaps in the layer of cloud. A bit of moon light would made the shadows deeper. Nevertheless, using the same techingue he passed the distance between the wall and the proper mansion, dissapearing from vision, melting with the surrounding like a ghost. No one saw him, not even when he run few meters in front of patroling guard.

When he was close to the house he speed up and run up the wall. After making seven steps he jumped and catched the roof of the first floor, pulling himself up. Being already on the roof he crouched and looked around for any sign of allarm.

Every single move, from the jump on the wall to the crouch and look behind was done quietter than falling leaf.

There were three scrapes of a tiled roof with two balcons between them. The boy was standing on the far left scrap. He creeped to the nearest window, looking through it. Inside he saw kitchen, with two maids still working. He knew that he isn't going through this one since he saw light in the window when he was still on the tree, but it was good to know few more details. Maybe this would help him later.

Leaping over the rail the figure jumped on the first balcoon. Glass doors that leaded inside were also lighted, so he aproached them carefully, looking inside to see office, with wooden walls, desk and few cabinets full of books. He also saw back of a man in dark blue kimono with brown hairs, that were showing sign of greying, sitting behind the desk. In front of the desk was standing another man, this one looked around thirty, had dark hairs and wore brown kimono top and black baggy pants. He was standing with his hands nervously folding in front of him and his eyes in hi brown sandals.

The one behind the desk was yelling at him so loud that the boy heard him through the closed doors.

„...before, don't you dare to sell anything to that boy, do you understand!?" Standing one said something, which he didn't heard, but was interrupted by another yell.

„I'm not paying you for thinking, I'm paying you for working and listening to orders! And right now I'm ordering you to throw that demon out if you see him ever again in my..." boy creeped away, not interested in listenig further. He jumped over the railing, landing on second scrap of the tiled roof. He looked thorugh the window, this time dark, and grinned under his mask.

What he was looking at was a wardrobe. Judging from the dresses it was woman's wardrobe, and judging from their sizes, the woman was big. Without too much trouble he quietly opened the window and jumped inside. Looking around he searched for something interesting. Ignoring dresses, gorsets, kimonos, scarfs and many other things he walked to one of the walls where stood few cabinets. On their shelves he finally found what he was looking for.

He reached to his pouch and drawned a book witha blankblack cover. Opening it at one of the first pages he revealed a seal, and started putting in it his finds: three necklages, one ofthem with small diamon in it, six pairs of earrings, bracelet and at least eight rings.

He was counting in thoughts his earnings when he heard doors oppening. He was hidden behind the labirynth of clothes, but he had to silently made it to the window. SIlently and quickly, before...

„Ehhh... who leaved open window?" he heard young femine voice, few steps of boots with heels and sound of closing window. _'Just great...' _Deciding tha there was nothing he could do about it now the thief started sneaking towards the, as he now noticed, still open doors. When he was walking out on the hall, slighty lighted, with a blue carpet through the middle, he stole one last glance behind to see blond haired girl in a maid outfit ruffling through the clothes. He creeped through the hall, straining his senses to make sure that he wouldn't bump into someone when...

„Is somebody there?" _'Damn it! She had to see my shadow!'_ Hearing maid's steps aproaching, he quickly reached the nearrest door and jumped inside, hoping tha she didn'e heard click of the clossing doors. He stood there for a few seconds, straining his hearing and sixth sense, until he heard footsteps fadding away. Breathing inwardly with relief he looked around.

He found himself in a bedroom. Judging by the pink colour everywhere it's girl's bedroom. Opposite to him he saw doors leading towards the balcoon, open. On left closet and small cabinet with small mirror and few cosmetics, on right king sized bed and night table next to it. He saw someone under the sheats.

He was heading to the balcon when he saw something shining on the night table in the slight light of the street laterns. When he came closer, apart from a lamp and a photo of a dark-blue haired women in mid-twenties, he saw a beautyfull bracelet. Made of silver, in a shape of two dragons, with spliced tails, that were holding small emerald with their fangs. He picked it up. It was great made, with care to details. Someone who knows about jewellery would pay a lot for it.

„Don't take it" he flinched inwardly, but his body reacted on its own. Out of nowhere kunai appeared in hishand, and he put it just under the girl's jaw. She was looking at him with green eyes, still covered by her blue hair, but he didn't saw fear in them. He saw only pleading.

„Please" she begged, seeming to not caring about the blade on her throat. „It's from my mother... don't..."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull when he knocked her out with the ring of another kunai that appeared in his other hand. He picked the bracelet from the sheats where he dropped it. He looked at the uncouncious girl with understanding in his eyes. Somebody might say that it was stupid to think about bracelet when facing an armed stranger in the middle of the night in the middle of someone's bedroom, but he knew why she had done that. He knew her after all. He would do the same if he...

„HELP! Someone stole Karuski-sama jewellery!" _'Damn. That maid must have seen empty shelves'_

„Go downstairs and tell the others! Hami, intruder might still be here! Go check Kaisha-sama bedroom, I'll go to the gabinet!" Deep male voice, one used to giving orders. Few quick steps were heard approaching the bedroom's door before they're opened quickly, but quietly.

Tall men with brown hair came inside. Light was coming from the hall, hiding his facial features in the shadow. His hand was resting on katana's hilt, while his eyes were scaning the room. When his look rested on the right side of the room he relaxed. Nobody was here.

Guard walked to the balcoon and closed the doors. Comfort aside, if there was a thief somewhere in the mansion, Kaisha-sama's safety was more important than a bit of fresh air. He looked at her sleeping figure, wondering why didn't she woke up. They're shouting quiet loud. Shrugging it off he walked out to report that there aren't and rather weren't anyone inside.

After all, Kaisha-sama's bracelet was still lieing on the night-table.

* * *

Fujio sighed reading report from one of his informators. Konoha's shinobi found another one of his magazines. Thanks whoever was up there this one was empty in that moment, but he already lost two in this month. As well as at least eight men

Managing underworld in the shinobi village was hard, dangerous and worthy businnes. Hard, cause Hokage's shinobi were vry willing to hunt every criminal in the village, since there's a prize for every one of them. Good prize. Dangerous, cause cause of the great interrogation techinques. There wasn't a lot of thiefs that would witstand it, which means that every catched thug could give him out. Fujio managed to avoid it only because there was only a few people that knew his real identity. Most of the people thought that the leaders were hired decoys.

And as for worthy... selling informations from and to the shinobi village was very good bussiness.

Fujio cursed, reaching name of another catched man. He was one of the best. Of course, to work in Konoha he had to be at least great, but Kugo was elite. Experienced missing-nin from Kumo. But it looked like it wasn't enough. Of course, Fujio could get him out. Curent Hokage was old and weak, even council, this band of loud self-loving idiots, managed to trick him in passing few laws, for example to lower academy standarts so more councilmen's children could pass. But while getting Kugo out was simple, just few bribes in proper hands, he was already burned. Fujio had to find him a new city.

Sighing, he tossed report on the desk and reached for bottle with sake.

„Problems?" Fujio nearly fall from his chair hearing quiet voice. Looking up he saw grey clad boy sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

„Damn it, Kokuei! How..." He trailed off. He never would know how this child managed to sneak to his guarded office without him, or anyone else, noticing. „Couldn't you knock?"

„You're asking a thief why didn't he knocked?" In Kokuei's voice he heard amusment."

Fujio sighed „You know you should announce yourself, right?"

„Really? Why nobody said this?"

„I did. At least hundret times"

„Oh sorry. I had to forget. Otherwise I would announce myself. Cause i really care, you know?" Kokuei didn't even tried to hide irony „ So, what happened?"

Fujio thought for a while and decided that he would know anyway „They catched Kugo and found another hideout"

„Another? Something happened around there? Or are they just went there out of nowhere?"

„Out of nowhere"

„Than maybe you have a rat?"

Fujio's eyes widened. There was going to be a delivery today, but it was delayed. If everything would went as planned this magaine wouldn't be empty. It could have be just a coincidence, but this sudden attack... If something would have happen around the hide some ninja that would came might found something. Bad luck. But there was calm around for the last few days, not even an assault from the Rabbits, young slums kids.

„Looks like I have more work" muttered Fujio. „Okay" he said louder, looking at his quest's black mask. „What do you came here for?"

„Oh? You don't like me here?" asked Kokuei in a mock hurt tone. Fujio only send him a glare „Okay, I was on a trip and have few souvenirs if you're interested"

„Really? Vacations? Where, if you don't mind my asking?"

„You don't know already? You said yourself that you have every information in Konoha" Fujio cursed inwardly, almost seeing mocking grin behind that damn mask „Karuski" added Kokuei, probably because he knew that he would learn about it before noon. Or in half an hour if he try.

Fujio only nodded, not showing any emotions „Okay, show me what you've got"

Kokuei stood up and drawned a book from his pouch. Opening it at a proper page he unsealed his loot.

„Hmmm..." Fujio started picking jewellery muttering to himself „Silver... real... nice saphire... ruby... oh, gold one... hmmm... I would say, about... 200 000 ryo"

„600 000"

Fujio looked at him, wondering if the thief knew what he's talking about or is he was just trying to bargain with him.

When silence growth longer Kokuei sighed „Fujio, I know you like boys, but I'm not interested, so stop your daydreaming and decide. I don't have all night. I have to sleep well. I'm still a child, you know"

The Konoha's Underwold Head gritted his teeth, but he didn't responded to the insult. He wouldn't dare. This boy was intimidating.

He knew Kokuei two years already, but he was still felling uncertain, to not said scared, in his presence. And the fact that the thief was only a child didn't helped. Always claded in his grey outfitm not showing even the smallest part of his body. Only those eyes, piercing into Fujio. Two icy blue eyes, big as child's, warm as said ice, full of irony, or emotionless, blank. Eyes of someone who have done a lot to survive and who could do more. His voice was the same. On one side, it was a voice of a small boy, even before the mutation. But on the other side it was full of sarcasm, cold and experienced. Voice of someone who knew how tough life could be.

„Fujio..." Kokuei's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

„Oh yeah, right... mmm... you said 600 000? Not too much? They're pretty, but..."

„You're doing this on purpouse or are you just so stupid?" Fujio stopped himself from throwing something at this brat „I don't have time to bargain so I said straigh what I want"

Again. This was happening again. It was a conversation between adult and a child. Employer and an employee. So why it was an adult and an employer that was sweating and trembling? Kokuei didn't even said anything threathening. Only this cold voice. Those blank eyes. And maybe this kunai that appeared out of nowhere in his hand, that was spinning between his fingers like a coin.

„Okay, as you want then" said Fujio, standing up, forcing himself to not show that his hands were shaking „Wait a second, I'll be right back" with that he walked out of the gabinet.

Kokuei leaned deeper into the chair and focused on his senses. He felt someone behind the wall on the right, probably hidden doors, as well as two more in the hall and three in the room on the other side. All six were waiting for any sigh of hostility, or Fujio's sign, to, gently, show him way out. Not that they would manage to 're no mathc for him.

It was stupid with a ninja and thinking that normal thugs would help.

Door oppened again and Fujio came in with a bag. He tossed it on desk in front of the thief.

„Here 550 000 ryo. This toys are worth more than 600 000, but since they're from Karuski, treat the rest as a compensation for my risk" He had to play hard. His subordinates were watching. He couldn't lose his face. And Kokuei knew that. If he decide to destroy him...

„Ehhhh... Okay, let's be like that" Fujio sighed inwardly in relief and remebered something „Oh yeah, I have a job for you..."

„Not intereset" interrupted Kokuei standing, his kunai dissapearing, taking the bag. Fujio was about to stop this cocky brat when he continued „Don't try to find me"

And before he could say anything else Kokuei was out. Fujio gritted his teeth, frustated. He wanted to send someone to bring the brat back, to teach him some respect. But he couldn't. First, if Kokuei didn't wanted to be found nobody could find him.

Second, he already lost for a few days few people that he send to follow the young thief.

Kokuei walked out of Fujio's hideout's hidden entrance. He took a deep breath, tasting the night air, and drawned his book to seal the money. Once done, he concentrated and sensed two men walking down the nearby street, few kids sleeping in the old shack in front of him, guard observing him from his hide on left and a patrol of shinobi jumping through the roofs. With that knowledge Kokuei retreated deeper into the alley. Later, the guard was swearing that he melted with the shadows, like as he was part of them.

Young thief appeared again few streets to the east, jumping on the roof of the building from the alley next to it. Once there, he took off his hood, reavealing mass of wild red spikes, and mask, under which was a face of a young, around thirteen years old boy with three whiskers-like marks on each cheek.

Boy jumped to the east, in the direction of his appartment, noticing the sun that was starting to rise.

'_Great' _thought Naruto with resignation _'Another sleepless night'_

* * *

Autor's note

* * *

This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction so, as much as i appreaciate your oppionions and sugestions, please don't be TOO hard on me.

I'll try to upload it once per two-three weeks but I don't know how it'll work.

Oh, and sorry for any spelling mistakes. English is not my mother language so if you find any mistakes please point it out for me. I'll try to fix them.

Well, until next time!


	2. 02 - First Impression

I forgot it last time so let include both chapters in this

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

„Troublesome"

Nara Shikamaru was in puzzle. And he hated it. He was Nara's clan heir, son of current Konoha Shinobi Forces commander, Nara Shikaku, the most intelligent man in the whole village. But he couldn't solve one puzzle.

This puzzle's name was...

„Naruto again?" Asked, sitting next to him, Chouji. Shikamaru looked at him.

Chouji Akimichi was his best friend. He had brown, medium lenght hair and chubby face. He also, like all Akimichi, was f... emmm, that is, big-bonned. Word on „F" was tabu near Chouji, or any other of his clansmen by the way. Unless you didn't have anything against few weeks in a hospital. If you're lucky. Aside from that incidents Chouji was very kind and gentle, and a bit shy.

He was wearing a short-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with a kanji for „food" on it, long white scarf around his neck, black shorts and small earrings. Also his forearms and legs were bandaged

„Shika, it's starting to look like obsession" Ino turned around, looking at the boys in the desk behind her.

She had long blond hair tied into a high ponytail with few bangs covering right side of her face and blue eyes. She was clad in a blouse with high collar and apron like skirt, all purple, with bandages wraped around her thighs and waist. She also had purple and white warmers reaching from her wrist to above elblows.

Yamanaka Ino wasn't his friend. She was too bossy and troublesome to be his friend. But their fathers, along with Chouji's, were teammates in their genin times, so he knew her quiet well.

Ino was also the only one, apart from him, that found that something was odd about Naruto. Her clan, Yamanaka, was famous from their mind techinques and psychological skills. Ino found Naruto strange when she was practicing reading body languageand facial expressions. It was one of the exercises that would prepare her to using mind techinques. She wasn't actually supposed to use it on her classmates, but she couldn't help but to want to know more about certain boy in the class. Then she used it on others out of simple curiosity. Naruto was one of the last. Until then she thought about him as a quiet and not-interesting commoner. When she tried to read him he was relaxed and bored. This was pretty much like Shikamaru, but in Naruto's case there was something strange about it, like as it was a fake.

One of her next exercises was a half-technique, allowing her to read others feelings. It was one of the steps to learn her first Yamanaka mind technique, Mind Invasion. This time Naruto was one of the first to try on her new skill, losing with certain boy (again). She was very curious, but she found only dissapointment in both cases. This time there wasn't even some fake curtain. There was completly nothing. Both boys were unreadable, like a blank sheats of paper.

She asked her father, Yamanaka Inoichi, about this. Apart from good scolding she recieved quiet suprising answer. Something like that was common through older sinobi. It was like defense system, acquired through training or some mental trauma, that every shinobi someday got.

So that meant that Naruto was recieving special training or lived through something awfull. She had no idea which.

As for Sasuke, the second boy, it wasn't hard to quess which one it was. Death of a whole family wasn't a pleasant experience.

Shikamaru learned about her discovery durring one their fathers' meetings. She accidentally slipped about her use of clan technique on Naruto, and Shikamaru drawned the rest out of her. And, to her suprise, told her about his revelations.

It's funny, but Shikamaru started his investigation when the redhead became less troublesome. When they first met in the academy Naruto was a loud-mouth, happy-go-merry idiot. He was very friendly, always with a huge happy grin on his face and mass of energy in his guts. He was wearing bright clothes, oranges and whites. He wasn't paying attention durring classes, was skipping them, he even pulled few pranks on the teachers. He was also kind of clumsy. Because of all of this he started to gain the title of class claun.

And then, after half a year, and a few days of absence, he changed.

At first nobody noticed. Not his change. His very presence. He came early and sat in the back of the class, away from anyone. They didn't noticed him until Umino Iruka, their teacher, started checking presence. When he said quietly „present" in response for his name everyone turned to see new Naruto Uzumaki.

His face splitting grin replaced blank, maybe a bit bored expression. In the place of hise white t-shirts and orange pants he was wearing simple brown baggy trousers, dark blue shirt and black sleveless jacket. Before, whole his apperance was shouting 'Look at Me!'. Now only his red, spiky hair weren't plain.

When Iruka-sensei saw him he was by redhead's site in a second, yelling at him for being absent, asking him if he was alright and draging him out saying something about Hokage. Shikamaru assumed that Naruto had some kind of accident, or pulled another prank.

This was when Shikamaru started to watch him. Most of the class lost their interest after few days, but he was curious what happened to cause such a huge change. At least in the beginning, cause later he begun noticing other things. Firstm the treatment form the adults. Apart from Iruka, who was rather neutral, most of the teachers were scolding and punishing Naruto for everything they could, even for such stupid things like wrong way of rising a hand, not too polite tone or distracting others when somebody made some mistake.

Second thing he noticed two years later. It was during Physical Week, when they were doing only physical training, without theory. Shikamaru noticed that Naruto was very worned out, and it only deepened in time. And then, on the third day, he saw something strange.

It happened during spar tournament. In one of the first fights Naruto was against Sasakiba Kikuske, son of a councilman Sasakiba. Both of them were rather poor, so fight wasn't that exciting. That meant that not many saw what happened.

What Shikamaru saw was Naruto taking strange stance in the middle of the fight, after recieving a punch to the face. When Kikuske attacked Naruto evaded two of his punches, ducked under a kick and hitted his opponent in the stomach while standing with so much force that poor Sasakiba was send flying.

In the reward for winning his fight Naruto was thrown out of the tournament and forced to clean the classes... Nice reward for learning a new fighting style.

Cause what Shikamaru saw was definetly NOT an Academy stance. The only other students that wasn't using Academy fighting style were Uchiha Sasuke, Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata, but they were all form clans that were using mostly taijutsu (or at least a lot), so it was understandable. But how Naruto, an orphan without a clan, learned new fighting style?

On the next day Uzumaki was almost punished again. Unfortunatly, not for showing something more. It was because he passed out. The only thing that saved him from punishment was Iruka that saw him from the other side of the training grounds and took him to the hospital before any of the other teachers had a chance to scold the redhead.

After that Naruto started to watch himself. Shikamaru was caught few times by the young Uzumaki. It looked like the redhead noticed his...

„SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Shika almost fall off his chair, looking at, at least ten times bigger, head of his teacher, Umino Iruka.

Ending his signature, at least in this class, technique, Iruka looked around. He was a tall men with brown hair tied into pineapple ponytail and brown eyes. He had horizontal scar across his nose, but nobody knew form what. He was wearing standart chunnin outfit... and a very BIG tickmark on his forehead.

„Ino, could you please wake up Naruto, before I do this by throwing him through the window?" asked the teacher in a forced calm voice.

Ino sighed and walked to the tired Uzumaki, smacking him up his head „Wake up, Lazy Bum!"

Naruto groaned and looked at her with annoyance „What do you want, Ino?" His look turned from annoyce to mocking „I told you, only one kiss per week"

Everyone snorted at that, which quickly turned into a full laugh when they saw Ino's embarassed expression. But the huge blush sported by the young Yamanaka wasn't there only because of the embarrasment. Her imagination was already working, showing her images of her and Naruto, on the hill, kissing, while full moon was...

'_NO! No, no, no, no, no! I like Sasuke-kun! Not Naruto! Stop thinking about Naruto and his... NO! Sasuke-kun, remember, Sasuke-kun!_' she ordered herself, trying to surpress the blush and rising hre hand to punch this handso... that is, stupid redhead.

„Allright, Ino, sit down. Calm down, guys!" Most of the class were whining, but Iruka really didn't needed a fight right now. „Now, as you all probably know" he continued when everybody's attention was back on him „Today's the day of your genin exams. If you think that you're not ready, you can refuse to praticipe and stay for another year. Anybody who wants to stay?" He asked only beacause he had to. He was sure that nobody would decide to stay. „Okay, if we got that settled let's move on. Your test is going to be divided to four parts: Knowledge, Weapons, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. First is Knowledge so... take your pencils, guys" he grinned hearing their groans

* * *

After an hour everybody gave Iruka their tests and walked outside. Taijutsu went without suprises. Uchiha Sasuke was the best, beating Inuzuka Kiba quiet quickly. He completly ignored his fangirls' praises, but had satisfied smirk on his face. Shikamaru was fighting with Naruto, redhead won, but their performance wasn't too flashy, just enough to pass. Weapons was similiar: Uchiha the best, hitting all targets in the center, his fangirls fawning, and Naruto slipping just a bit.

To pass Nunjutsu test students had to perform three academy techiques: Clone, Change and Substitution. Most of those who passed to this point were calm, cause those three were easy.

When it came to Naruto, he quietly walked inside the class where Iruka was testing them. Walking through the doors he saw his Iruka sitting behind the table in front of him and Mizuki, Iruka's assistant, sitting in the far corner.

„Okay Naruto, you know what to do. First, Change" Young Uzumaki put his hands in the handseal and changed into Iruka.

„Good, now substitution" Next thing Iruka saw was himself sitting in chair behind the desk. He stared at this for a few seconds, until Naruto dropped the Change, revealing himself.

'_He changed himself in me and switched our places with Substitution. And judging from Mizuki's face he didn't noticed anything' _Iruka was impressed. Changing place with other person wasn't that hard, but needed a lot of hard work to reach, and without handsigns was even worse. It was at least low-chunnin level skill.

„Very good Naruto, I'm impressed actually. Now, Clone" said Iruka, frowning slighty. Three days ago Naruto couldn't make even one healthy clone. They're all sick and lifeless. By academy rules he couldn't pass him without this jutsu, but this situation showed him that the redhead had great potential, despite his poor grades. He was going to talk about this with Hokage.

Naruto casually put his right hand into pocket, while rising his left to make half-tiger handseal and said „Clone Technique"

Without even a smallest cloud of smoke appeared thirteen exact copies of Uzumaki, with his red spiky hair, brown baggy trousers, dark-green t-shirt and black leather shoes.

„Wow Naruto! You couldn't make even one three days ago!" Iruka was possitively stunned.

„Well, I worked a lot and grabbed it yesterday" Said Naruto, letting go of the tag in his pocket and scratching the back of his head.

„Great job, Naruto. Congratualtions, you pass" Iruka handed him a protector with a smile on his face.

„Thanks, Iruka... Sensei" siad Naruto with a small hesistation, taking his hitai-ite. His gratefullness was genuine. Iruka was one of the few peoples who were treating him normally.

'_Damn, I had a good plan' _Mizuki's face was blank, but inside he's burning with rage _'What am I going to do now? I can't steal this scroll myself. It's too risky... Damn Demon!'_

* * *

„...Kakashi?"

„Hmmm?" Asked Jounin with his only visible eye still in his orange book.

„I asked do you have any request about your genin team" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha looked at one of his best, and laziest, ninja with slight impatience.

„Ohh? Sorry, Hokage-sama" Kakashi closed and hide his book, probably more because of stares of few female Jounins than Hokage „I have only one request..."

„I recieved this request already" Interrupted Sandaime „Uchiha Sasuke will be on your team as you wished" saying 'you' Hokage meant 'council' „Now Toriko, any..."

„Actually" this time it's Kakashi's turn to interrupt „I wasn't talking about Sasuke. This is council's request, not mine" Everybody looked at the one-eyed Jounin suprised. If he had a request from himself, than he wanted to became sensei for someone from this year.

'_Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi?'_ Thought almost everyone.

„So who do you want Kakashi?" Asked Hokage, having already his suspections. After all, Kakashi was one of those who knew.

„Uzumaki Naruto"

„Huh? You want the worst student in the class? Maybe in the whole year?" asked Sarutobi Asuma, Hiruzen's son, who already decided that he want new Ino-Shika-Cho trio „From what I heard he couldn't even do a single clone"

„His clone problem is his tenant fault"

„Huh?"

„Tell me, what is a trademark of all Jinchuuriki?" Asked Kakashi

„Ehhh, I don't know... turning into a giant beast with a lot of tails, huge chakra reserves, special Jinchuuriki..."

„Exactly, huge chakra reserves" pointed Kakashi „And what can you tell me about control when somebody have so much chakra?" His question quickly put one answer in every mind.

„Nonexistant..." muttered Yuhi Kurenai, fresh Jounin who was about to recieve her first team.

„Kakashi is right" said Hokage „I was going to pass him despite this. But Umino Iruka, his class teacher, informed me that he managed to create thirteen clones during his test" Few suprised looks were send to him, few understanding to Kakashi.

„So that's why you want him, Kakashi?" Asked somebody from behind.

„Actually I heard about this for the first time" Now all looks were suprised.

„First? So... why then you..."

„Cause I think he's holding back" Interrupted Kakashi „I saw him durring his weapon test and I can tell that he hitted exactly where he wanted. Also, he passed knowledge test only just"

„So? He had luck"

„I would say that too, but all his test from the last three years were like that"

„But why? Why would he hold himself back?" wondered Kurenai.

„Good question" said Kakashi.

„Okay, i take it under consideration" Hokage's voice brought them out of their thoughts. „Now, lets move on. Toriko, any requests?..."

* * *

„Kakashi, stay with me for a while"

The meeting was over. Jounins were walking out discusing about their teams and making plans for their tests. But one of them was stopped by Hokage's voice.

„What it is, Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi when they're left alone.

„I just want make sure that you know what you're doing" seeing Kakashi's questioning look Hiruzen added. „I'm talking about Naruto's parents"

„Oh, yeah" One-eyed Jounin's frown dissapeared „I know, but really, Hokage-sama, my presence would only be a confirmation. Nobody would be able to quess his parents knowing only that I'm his sensei."

„Well, I think you're right" nodded Hiruzen sighing and turning around to look on the village. „I hope you also know that, as his sensei, his safety is now on your shoulders."

„I don't think that would be a problem" responded Kakashi „He can take care of himself."

„What do you mean?"

„When have you recieved last report about an attack on Naruto?" asked Jounin in return.

„Few weeks ago" said Hokage „He was chased by a few drunken thugs. He run from them"

„And when have you recieved last report about and attack in which Naruto have been injured?"

This time Hokage took more time to reconsider this „At least two years ago"

„That's because he became so good at hiding that he managed to avoid most of those attacks. Even the good ones."

„Good ones?"

„This ANBU attack five years ago wasn't the only coordinated one." Hokage turned around looking with concern at his Jounin and nodding for him to continue „Two months ago few young Chunnins and two Jounins were searching through slums in the southern part of the city. They said that they saw foreign ninja, but one of my... friends saw them chasing Naruto."

„Why wasn't I informed about this?" Hokage's voice became cold, and Kakashi sudenly remembered his nickname: Kami no Shinobi.

„Cause we couldn't proof anything. Acording to Konoha's law, to mind reading we had to have at least two proofs. They could always stick to the story with the foreign ninja and say that following Naruto was just a coincidence." Slight annoyance was evident in Kakashi's voice „We had only our word against theirs."

Hokage nodded. He also didn't liked it, but it's a law estabilished by Nidaime, to prevent abussing of mind techniques.

„I assume that there were other incidents like this."

„Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi didn't elaborated.

„... I want you to report me about them from now on." Said Hokage after a bit of though, turning to the window again „I also want you to discover Naruto's level, and why did he hiden it"

„Hai, Hokage-sama"

Sarutoi wawed, allowing Kakashi to leave and looked at Hokage Mountain. He was thinking about his successor last wish when he noticed that Jounin didn't leaved.

„Anything else?"

„Hokage-sama... about this shinobi attackers..." Kakashi trailed off.

„What it is?" hurried him Hokage while still looking out the window.

„...they... they seam to understood whole sealing process. They aren't atttacking him because they're afraid, but because they hate him, or rather Kyuubi. They just want to hurt the fox, even..." he stopped for a second, but quickly continued „...even if this mean sacrificing Naruto"

Hokage closed his eyes. That was a whole lot more dangerous. He could understand fear. Scared people were able to do a lot, but he was acting on feellings, without if what Kakashi said was true, then they're acting on grief. They were still mouring they lost, and wanted someone to pay for it. And, since they had their killer in the village they wanted to make him suffer.

The worst thing was that it was pointless. By attacking him the wouldn't hurt Kyuubi, they would hurt Naruto. The Fox wouldn't even fell anything, and if they kill the boy the Kyuubi would be free. At least for a while. Because, killed Biju isn't dying. It just dissapears, to, in the other place, after few years, appear again. The only thing they would gain is few years of peace, after which they would to take care of an unsealled Giant Fox.

„I understand. You're dissmised"

„Hai, Hokage-sama" This time Kakashi leaved Hokage alone with his own thoughts. And his own grief.

'I'm really sorry I let this happen... Minato-kun'

* * *

Naruto was waiting.

He was also waiting an hour ago...

... And even two...

The rest of their class were already picked by their Jounin senseis. He and his new teammates were waiting patiently for the past three hours...

Well... Patiently is probably wrong word...

Naruto was trying to sleep. 'Trying' was the keyword. After yearsof sleeping in a loud class someone could say that he should be able to sleep through everything. But ignoring general noise of the whole class was sooo much easier than ignoring screeches of one pink-haired banshee.

„WHERE IS HE?!" screamed said Banshee.

„Sakura" Naruto was trying really hard to be calm „Can you please be a little quietter? I'm trying to sleep here"

„IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT OUR SENSEI IS LATE!"

„No, probably not... but if you'll scream a bit louder than me going deef is going to be your faut."

„AND WHO CARES ABOUT YOU?! Right, Sasuke-kun?" she added in a too sweat tone of voice looking at her crush.

One more info about Sakura. She's a fangirl. Like almost every girl in their year actually, but Sakura was... drastic.

Object of her fawns was sitting near the window with his ussual moody demeanor. Uchiha Sasuke, last survivor of the Uchiha clan slaughtered by his own brother, Itachi. Rookie of the Year, best of the best, elite of Konoha with a stick so deep up his ass that it was rising his duck-butt like hair. He surelly was skilled – Naruto trully admitted that. But it wasn't something special, considering all his training. And with all that help from kissing his ass council, older shinobis and fawning civilians 'Uchiha-sama' should be already on chunnin level. Naruto cosidered himself to be even with him, and he had only basics, few books found in a garbage and what he learned himself.

The door slid open and head with a black mask covering everything under his eyes, left eye covered by his hitai-ite and silver, gravity defeing hair popped inside.

„Hi guys!" he said with his only visible eye closed in turned U-like shape „Sorry, I'm a little late"

„A LITTLE?!" 'Ouch, that was loud' thought Naruto „WE'RE WAITING FOR THREE HOURS!"

„Maa, maa, don't be so angry. Meet me at the roof in five minutes. I'm waiting" And he dissapeared in the swirl of leafes.

„HEY!" screamed Banshee to the absent Jounin „What does he think he is?! He's late for three hours and now he said he's WAITING?! I'm going to..."

„Sakura" interrupted calmly Naruto standing up and following Sasuke out of class „Shut up"

„NARUTO! You..." slamming the door quieted her for a few seconds.

* * *

Kakashi was looking at his new students.

Haruno Sakura, booksmart, lack in physical. Wearing red kimono-like dress with white stripes and circles, blue shinobi sandals and black shorts. Her hitai-ite was holding her long pink hair. No kunai pouch.

'Let's learn a bit more' thought one-eyed Jounin.

„Ok, guys, tell me something about yourself. You know, name, likes, dislikes... maybe a dream... that sort of things. Pinkie, you first."

„DONT CALL ME PINKIE!" screeched Sakura. Sitting beside her Sasuke flinched a bit, Naruto was still looking asleep on her other side.

„Maa, maa, don't need to be so angry" calmed her Kakashi, wondering why nobody wrote in her files that she had such a weapon „So? Go on."

„But... I'm not quiet sure what do you mean" Sakura looked at him helplessly „Maybe you go first and show us how to do it, sensei?"

On the outside he just shrugged, but inside he was frowning 'She is trying to gather some information... or she's just dumb'

„Well... My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't like or dislike anything that much. I have a lot of hobbies, and as for my dream... not your business." He ended with his eye-smile, grinning inwardly when he saw sweatdrops on his... awake students „Now you"

„Emmm... my name is Haruno Sakura... I like... ummm..." she glanced at Sasuke „... my hobby is... well..." another glance at the raven-haired boy „... and my dream is..." She looked at Sasuke, blush appeared on her face and she hide her facein hands, squelling loudly.

'Now I understand her lack in physical part' thought Kakashi 'She's a fangirl... why nobody wrote that too? We would have to take care of it if they make it throught the test... Okay, so let's go on'

„Great. Emo, you're on" Sasuke just glared at him.

Uchiha Sasuke. Rookie of the Year. Genius. Wearing dark blue long-sleeved shirt with high collar and Uchiha crest on his back, white pants reaching just under his knees, blue shinobi sandals and matching warmers on his wrists. Hitai-ite was tied around his forehead. He had one kunai pouch on his right leg and another, bigger on his lower back.

„Name's Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like too many things to say, like only few. My... ambition is to rebuilt my clan and kill someone." Sakura was fawning about how 'cool' Sasuke was. Kakashi was analysing what he learned. He didn't knew why, but knew what Itachi had done to his brother. Killing someones parents in front of his eyes and putting him under genjutsu to show it over and over for hours was cruel enough even without the knowledge that the person who had done this was his brother. Kakashi was expecting hate in the young Uchiha, but it seamed far stronger than he thought.

'Looks like I'm going to have a lot of work with him' thought Kakashi, turning his attention to his last, still seamingly sleeping, student.

Uzumaki Naruto. Son of Kakashi's sensei. Dead last of the class, able to overrun ANBU. Boy was wearing black baggy pants, matching sleaveless sweatshirt with a zipper open to his collar bone, revealing his hitai-ite tied around his neck. He had also black leather boots and matching fingerless gloves with metal on their backs. He had two pouches on his lower back, but they seamed to be filled with books. Kakashi also caught a glimpse of some markings on his gloves. 'Seals? He's definetly not a deadlast.'

„Sleepyhead, your turn" He said loudly. Naruto groaned, opening one of his eyes and giving Kakashi bored look

„Do I really have to?"

Jounin schrugged „I would really apreciate that"

Naruto sighed „My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I don't like talking about myself"

Everyone sweatdroped 'Damn, he's better than me' thought Kakashi 'And he isn't going to make things easier... I'm going to have a lot of work with them... if they make it'

„Ok, we all said something about ourself... mostly..." he added, looking at Naruto who closed his eye again „... so I haveonly one more thing to say. Tomorrow we will have a test. If you didn't pass it , you're going back to the academy" He grinned inwardly when he saw shock and fear on his genins' faces... and frowned seeing unchanged, bored look on Naruto's _'He know... or he's great at hiding his feelings'_

„But... w-what about test... academy t-test..." stuttered Sakura.

„Pretest. Only to weep out hopeless cases. So, meet me tommorow at training ground 7, 5 a.m. sharp. That would be..."

He was interrupted by appearing of three new figures via body flicker next to him.

First was a beatifull woman with long, dark hair and ruby eyes. She was wearing dress that looked like made of bandages that was reaching to her thighs with mesh shirt visible undernath and red sleve on right arm and without the left one. She had bandages wrapped around her arm, from elblow to her hands without fingers, and her tighs. She also had black shinobi sandals and hitai-ite tied around her forehead.

Second figure was a tall men with short hair and beard. They're black, but here and there few grey hairs could be found. He was wearing standart Jounin outfit, with his hitai-ite tied around his forehead and white shawl with some red and blue symbols tied around his waist and kunai pouch on his right tigh. He had also unlighted cigarette in mouth.

Last one was also a man. As his companion, he was wearing standart Jounin outfit, but he had grey, longer, shoulder lenght hair and grey,kind of dull eyes. He had also, aside from pouches like others, two long daggers on his thighs.

„Hey Kakashi" said the one with the cigarette „Can we talk for a while?"

„Sure. You guys..." he turned to the genins „...are free for now..."

„Actually..." interrupted dark-haired woman „We want you three to wait whie we're talking, okay?"

Kakashi send her a lazy look, frowning inwardly. What they wanted from his Genins?

„Okay, guys, give us a second" when they nodded, he stood up and dissapeared in the swirl of leafs with his fellow Jounins.

„Interesting..." murmured Sakura, frowning slighty.

„What's interesting?" asked Sasuke „He probably just recieved a mission, and they took him to talk without witnesses, end of topic."

„Well... maybe" said Sakura, unwilling to disagree with her 'Sasuke-kun'.

„...idiot..." muttered Naruto under his breath, but Sasuke heard him nonetheless.

„What was that, dead last?" he asked, glaring at the redhead, who didn't even opened his eyes „If you have something to say then feel free to say it" added Uchiha still glaring at Naruto, while Sakura only looked from one to another, easilly felling tension in the air.

Naruto opened his eyes and was about to answer Sasuke, but was interrupted by Kakashi's appearing.

„Sorry, but we have a little change of plans. Our meeting will be at 1 p.m. at training ground 73..."

„Why?" interrupted Naruto

„Cause I have a mission tommorow" said Kakashi looking straight at him.

„You have a mission, sure." Muttered Naruto with sarcasm, so quietly that only Sasuke and Sakura heard him.

„Don't be late, guys!" with those word Kakashi disapeared again.

„Hn. Said so" Sasuke's superior smirk didn't disapeared even after 'Are you fucking kidding me' glare from Naruto.

„You're great, Sasuke-kun!" squelled Sakura. Naruto only shocked his head.

„Something wrong?" asked Uchiha, looking at him challengingly.

Naruto looked at him, then at Sakura, and back again. „Don't you two think that this is weird that he have a mission just after recieving a new team?"

„Maybe... it's something only he can do?" asked Sakura in an uncertain tone.

„And this hard mission that only he can do is going to take him only few hours?"

„That means that he's good" said Sasuke, pleased by a prosper of a powerfull teacher that would train him to prepare him for his 'ambition'.

Naruto sighed and schrugged, standing up. He jumped out of the academy roof without a goodbye or even a word. If they wanted to be idiots then he wasn't going to disturb them.

After all, even if he recieved this mission why the hell did they changed the place?

* * *

And here we have a second chapter.

Ok I'll say it now: I won't give any spoilers, so don't ask me what it's that made Naruto change. That'll be in a next chapter... or maybe after the next I'm still not sure.

Answers for revievs:

**TheBeardedAsshat**: I believe I wrote this last time but just for you I'll write it again: English isn't my mother language so if you find any mistake DON'T FLAME, just tell me where I made it and I'll try to fix it.

**bcsclaymore**: I think it's more about villagers persecution. I'm trying to stick to the canon with only few basic difrences made by me and all the others will be resulting from those first ones. In the next chapter would be one example as to what I'm talking about.

**plums**: This was a prolougue. I have never before saw a GOOD story that is revealing the whole plot in the first chapter. And as for Naruto being smart... I admitt that I may overkill it a bit by making him go into the very core of the underground, but oh well... and as for leaving a village, it's actually a sign of thinking. The Villages are thinking about Jichuuriki as a weapons, so do you really think that they'd allow him to just run away? And even if he is able to run away from shinobi, life on the run is not exactly what you would choice without a good reason, don't you think?

Well, that would be all. Until next time!


	3. 03 - Wait, what about the bells?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_Damn it! Where the hell are those ANBU when they're needed?' _thought Naruto jumping through the roofs. Behind him he sensed three other figures. They're on the outskirts of Konoha, running towards forest.

Why they were in such a rush? How did it all started?

Well... quiet normally... yet a bit strange.

Normally, cause untill noon nothing interesting happened. Normal morning, normal shopping under Change, normal training in the traing ground 26, on top of the Hokage Mountain. When sun stopped its journey in the middle of the clear sky he returned to his apartment. Quick shower, grabbing his pouches and something to eat and he was out again. On his way to the training ground 73, when he leaved outskirts and reached forest, he caught up with Sasuke. Uchiha didn't showed any sign of noticing him... apart from speeding up. Naruto was tempted to accelerate as well, but schrugged it of.

Training ground 73 was one of the furthest. It layed over ten miles from the outskirts, and more then thirteen from Hokage Tower on south-west. That's why, despite that they had almost hour in advance, they reached their destination with only fifteen minutes left.

And that's when the strange part started. Cause when they jumped out of the forest into the clearing they saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Sayuri and few more from their Academy class.

„SASUKE-KUN!" screamed Sakura jumping on him. Sasuke sidesteped and looked at the rest, totally ignoring laying on the ground pinkette and fawning Ino.

„What are you doing here?" ask... demanded Uchiha.

„Our sensei told us to come here for a test" responded sweetly Ino „Maybe they want to mix our teams? It would be great if we end up together, right, Sasuke-kun?"

„IN YOUR DREAMS, INO-PIG" screamed, already standing, Sakura.

„SHUT UP, FOREHEAD" Ino wasn't as loud as Sakura, but she wasn't that far begind.

Naruto was looking around. Area was quiet normal. Small lake, quiet big clearing, a lot of trees. Like almost every training ground in Konoha.

Definetly not big enough for four teams to do physical, as he suspected, test.

„Hey, Kaisha" he heard Kiba's voice behind him. „Is that true that someone broke into your home?"

Naruto looked behind. Inuzuka Kiba. Loud, brash, easy to anger, 'first do, then think' type... or rather 'do and don't think'. Loudest (boy) in the class. Abilities amount to taijutsu and working with his ninken, specially trained ninja dog, Akamaru. Wearing grey hooded jumper with fur on the edges, brown pants and blue shinobi sandals. Kind of feral features, with his sharp, dog-like canines, fang-like markings on his cheeks and wild brown hairs. Kunai holster on right hip, pouch on the left side of his lower back. Hitai-ite around forehead.

„Yea..." muttered Kaisha, and seeing questioning looks from everyone around she continued. „He stole some of my grandmother's jewellery"

Karuski Kaisha. Daughter of a rich merchant. Kind, helpfull, a little arogant. Rised without even a clue about a real life's problems. Little, happy, unaware princess. Good chakra control, rest of her skill average. As for looks, blue hair tied into a ponytail holded by a pink ribbon. Green eyes. Pink skirt, pink t-shirt, dark pink long sleeved jacket, pink shinobi sandals. Bandages on legs, suprisingly, normal, white. Kunai holsters on both hips. Hitai-ite around waist.

„Did they cathced him?" asked Kikuske.

Sasakiba Kikuske. Son of a Councilman Sasakiba. Arogant jerk, who thinks that father would give him anything. True dead last of their class. His skills were under Academy standarts, but his father fixed it up with his teachers. Brown, short, slick to the back hair, narrowed brown eyes, a bit chubby face. Black pants, snow-white shirt, brown long-sleeved jacket. Kunai holster in a pocket of his pants. Hitai-ite no visible.

„No" responded Kaisha „When they found out he already run out of my room"

„From your words I assume then that you've saw him." Spoked Shino.

Aburame Shino. Heir of a Aburame Clan. Quiet, logic type. Due to his clan abilities, controling insects, he wasn't very popular. Though maybe it also had something to do with his wearing style. Baggy jakcet with wide, high collar sunglasses and tied around forehead hitai-ite covered almost his whole face. Only his nose was visible. Add brown pants, blue shinobi sandals and kunai holsters and you have whole image.

„Yes, I saw him."

„A-and you c-called f-for h-h-help?" stuttered Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata. Heiress of the Hyuuga clan, the most powerfull in a whole Konoha. Despite this she was kind, very gentle and almost unbelievably shy. Which was weird actually, since normally Hyuugas were so arogant that they could put even Uchiha Sasuke in shame. Her clothes, baggy beige jumper, blue pants and standart shinobi sandals only strenghtened her shy and timid appearance. Only thing that was standing out in her sight were her eyes, laveneder colour and pupilles, trademark of all Hyuuga.

„No, I didn't" said Kaisha and seeing their awaiting stares she sighed and continued „I woke up in the middle of the night. He was standing next to my bed, holding my mother's bracelet. I ask... begged him to leave it. He..."

„You saw thief standing next to your bed, probably armed..." interrupted Kiba in a high voice. „... and you asked him to leave a bracelet?"

„It's from my mother" oh yeah... little crack in princess's perfect life.

„So?"

„Kiba!" hissed Sayuri „Her mother is... gone" She could understand. She would protect every suvenir from her mother... if only she would have one.

Sayuri was an orphan. Her parents died during Kyuubi attack. She miracously survived in the ruins. She was the only civilian in the Academy that was truly working for her succes. She was very qiuet and closed. She was keeping mostly to herself, not talking too much to anyone apart from Hinata and one other girl from Academy, Aryia. She was also one of the few people that Naruto... didn't minded. She had brown, a bit spiky short hair, just to the neck, and matching eyes. Her nose also was a little croocked, as if it was broken, but it wasn't too apparent. Clad in a knee-lenght dark blue pants, matching sleeveless vest with a mesh shirt undernath, black warmers on her elblows and standart shinobi sandals. Two kunai holsters on both hips, pouch on left back and hitai-ite wraped around right wrist like a protector completed the sight. All her clothes were a little worn out. There was a fund for orphans, but it wasn't enough for expensive ninja gear.

„Oh... sorry" muttered Kiba quietly.

„Don't be" responded Kaisha „You didn't knew"

„So what happened?" Asked Ino who just ended her catfight with Sakura and came closer.

„He took kunai out of... somewhere, and put it to my throath" She raised her right hand to said place „He looked at me for a few seconds and then I felt pain in the temple... next thing I remeber was waking up in the morning."

„B-but... y-you have..." stuttered Hinata pointing at Kaisha's wrist.

„Yeah..." muttered 'princess' looking at her hand „When I woke up bracelet was laying next to my bed, as if nothing happened. I thought it was a dream untill I heard about the stolen jewellery"

„He left it? Why?" asked Shikamaru. Looks like he also was listening from his place on the side with Chouji.

„I don't know..." admitted Kaisha looking at Nara „... but... when he looked at me... his eyes were... uhhh, I don't know, kind of... understanding..." She looked away, thinking about this ocean blue orbs „Like as if he knew what..." She closed her eyes in a blink „... I feel"

When she oppened her eyes she wasn't looking at her classmates anymore. In front of her was just a tree line. She heard a metal clang behind her and turned on her heels with wide eyes.

Few second earlier Naruto sensed three people aproaching the clearing from the north. He turned in their direction, expecting their senseis, hopefully with explanation. But he saw three unknown ninja, dressed in white armor-like jackets with only one shoulder-strap, black long-sleeved t-shirt, black pants and matching scarf-like thing around waists. They jumped out of the forest and aproached them quickly in triangle formation. First was a tall bald man with sword hilt visivble over his right shoulder, on his left was not so beauty woman with short blond hair, and on right run small dark skinned man with short brown hair and a small scar on left cheek. All of them had Kumo hitai-ites tied around foreheads.

When Naruto saw exactly where they were heading he quickly used substitution with Kaisha. Seeing that the bald one was drawning his sword the redhead summoned three kunais in his left hand and threw them at ninja's right side. When Baldy moved to dodge Naruto leaped forward, with summoned kunai in his right hand. Kumo ninja managed to draw his sword, nodaichi, and block redhead's attack. Naruto was quickly overpowered and after another push Uzumaki was threw away. He flew at least twenty feets before he managed to stop.

In the meantime Kumo kunoichi and her other teammate reached genin's group. She sidesteped fast, but sloppy palm attack from Hinata and hitted her in the back of her head, knocking her out. She grabbed uncouncious Hyuuga and jumped away, evading swarm of Shino's insects. Her dark-skinned teammate kicked Kiba, sending him on the ground, then threw few kunais and shurikens in Shikamaru and Chouji's direction. He turned around and jumped over a low sweeping kick from Sayuri. He attacked with a downside kick, trying to beat her into a ground, but his leg was deflected by Naruto. He jumped away, avoiding redhead's kunai slash.

„Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique" shouted Sasuke, breathing a wall of fire in their direction. Everybody jumped away. Three Kumo ninjas leaped back together, with Hinata on kunoichi's shoulder, still uncouncious. And then, not waisting any time they turned around and jumped between the trees.

„Hinata!" shouted Sayuri leaping after kidnappers, quickly followed by Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Shino. Kaisha was still looking with wide eyes, Shikamaru and Chouji, after a quick glance, jumped to join the pursuit, with Ino and Sakura after them. And Kikuske... was hiding behind the tree sweating and shaking from head to toe.

Naruto looked behind and saw that everyone followed them in pursuit. He saw frown on Shikamaru's face and knew that they're thinking about the same thing: How did the got inside the village unnoticed?

He also saw look on Sakura's face. She was horrifed. She certaintly wasn't prepared for this, in both skill and mind. Ino was looking slighty better, but still wasn't the best. Naruto slowed down and allowed girls to catch up with him.

„Sakura, go back to..."

„What? No way!" shouted, a bit shaky, Sakura „Why should I listen to you? I want to..."

„Sakura" he interrupted loudly „It's Sasuke's request" _'sorry, but it's the fastest way' _„Go to the village and alarm them"

„Alarm?" asked confused Ino

„No, tell them to go to sleep, few unnoticed foreign shinobi is nothing to worry about" said sarcasticlly Naruto „We absolutly don't need their help, few genins would handle them"

„Okay, okay, I get it" Yamanaka heir looked a bit annoyed.

Sakura was torn. On one hand she wanted to help. On the other she was terrified. But after second thought she realised that by going for help she would help, still staying out of it „I'll go"

Naruto nodded and accelerated, while Sakura jumped away. He cathed up with Kiba, Sayuri, Shikamaru and Sasuke just in time to see the last one performing some hand seals.

„Fire Sty..."  
„Stop!" interrupted Naruto „You will hurt Hinata!"

Sasuke growled and glared at him „Then what am I supposed to do? We had to stop them somehow!"

Naruto bitted his bottom lip, thinking hardly.

„They aren't going straight" noticed Shikamaru „It looks like they want to go around outskirts."

„Would we be able to catch them if we go through the village?" asked Sayuri

„Probably"

„But what if they turn somewhere?" reasoned Kiba

„We don't have much choice" stated Naruto „Kiba, Sasuke, Sayuri, let's go through the village. Rest, follow them further."

„And why should we listen to you?!" asked, loudly, Ino.

„Listen" said calmly Naruto looking at her „After this I will allow you to scream at me why you shouldn't until my ears start bleading. Though I will appreaciate it if you don't. But if you don't have any better ideas then let's try this one."

She glared at him with venom in her eyes, but stayed quiet. Naruto actually expected more complains. Looks like he have to give his former classmates some credits.

„Leave your clones" proposed Shikamaru „Maybe they wouldn't notice"

„Alright!" exclaimed Kiba „We're going to beat crap out of them, right Akamaru?" said dog barked in agreement from his place in Kiba's jacket.

„Hn" snarled Sasuke

„Let's catch them first" cooled him down Naruto, pulling tag from one of his trouser's pockets. He saw Shikamaru's interrested look but schrugged it off.

The created clones for each other. Team 10 with Shino and clones continued their pursuit, while Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Sayuri bolted to the right.

When the emerged from the forest and jumped through the first roofs Naruto concentrated... and cursed. During his night trips he had to avoid ANBU patrols almost every ten minute, and now he couldn't feel anyone above the roofs aside from them. Even more, why didn't they noticed foreign ninja in the middle of the village?

Four Genins ran quietly through the roofs. They wanted to catch them, not outran them by miles, so the didn't went through the middle of the village, but rather shooted through the outskirts.

When they reached forest again Kiba spoked.

„So what now? Traps?"

„Where?" asked Sayuri with a hint of anger „You know where they would come through?"

„She's right" said Sasuke „Without their precise position we would have to trap the whole forest"

„Kiba" spoked Naruto „Are you able to find them?"

„I could try, but... even if I sense them it would be already too late" Kiba scratched the back of his head „If they don't bump on us I won't be of much help"

'_Damn it' _thought Naruto _'Why didn't I took Shino?'_

„Let's scatter. We'll cover more terrain that way" ordered Sasuke, turning around.

„Wait" stopped him Naruto „We won't be able to hold them if we scatter. Or maybe you think that you can take three of them on your own?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was starting to get pissed by this. How the hell this deadlast was always making a good point? Because, as much as he didn't wanted to admit it, he was sure that he would have problem with even one of Kumo shinobi,

„We have to stay together. Our only chance is to suprise them, catch Hinata and run as fast as we can.

„Run?" asked suprised Kiba „Why should we run? If we hold them for a while Shino and rest would caught up, and together we would beat the crap out of them!" he ended with a battle look and fist in his palm.

„I don't think so" cooled him Naruto „They had to be at least chunnin. Nobody would send genins inside foreign village. And on top of that something is going on in Konoha. We haven't seen any ANBU, so they had to be summoned somewhere. We don't have time to play here."

„Okay, okay, I get it" bursted Kiba. Not that anyone believed him.

„So what's the plan?" asked Sayuri, wanting to end the chit-chat and get to rescuing Hinata.

In respont Naruto sighed with resignation and make a cross-shaped handseal

„Wind Clone Technique"

* * *

Kumo ninjas were speeding in a formation through the forest, with the dark-skinned in front as a lookout, kunoichi in the middle, carrying uncouncious Hyuuga and bald one as a rear guard.

Their randevous point was on the northern edge of the village. Thankfully, pursuing them genins weren't fast enough. As long as the don't bump into someone the should make it.

Suddenly Scar jerked his head to the right.

„What is it?" asked Kunoichi

„...Nothing..." he said uneasily. He thought that he saw something by the corner of the eye, but he wasn't sure what. He wasn't even so sure that he saw anything.

What he didn't saw was Naruto, who stormed through the open part of the forest just in front of his eyes, but still invisible. Maybe because he was melting with the surroundings. Or maybe because of his high speed, at least five times higher then Kumon ninja's.

It was their nail in the grave. Cause half a minute later all shit broke the lose.

First was huge fireball, shooted from the left, that hitted trees in front of them, ablazing them and stoping Kumo ninjas. Then, from each side came, what appeared to be, huge grey drills. They leaped back to avoid them.

Bald and Kunoichi jumped together to the left. Nodaichi wielder drawed his blade just in time to deflect hail of kunais that was send their way. Turning in the direction frome where they came he saw Naruto, who jumped at him with another kunai in right-handed reverse grip. This time it was Bald's turn to be send backward. The power behind redhead's jump was so great that when he slamed into his opponent, clashing their weapons, he send him into the tree trunk. Unfortunatly, Kumo ninja managed to backflip and land on the tree.

While Baldy was busy deflecting Naruto's hail, Kunoichi turned around to face Sayuri, who also jumped on her from the tree. Blond drawned kunai with her left hand and was preparing to defend when she felt few taps on her right shoulder and backs. Her whole right arm and shoulder became numb. Hinata, who revealed to be councious, used this to broke her grip and jump away from her captive.

Sayuri reached her in the same second. Distracted Blond barelly managed to block her slash and evade following kick. Sayuri tried few more hits, but, when she saw that Kumo Kunoichi managed to regain her balance, she retreated and jumped to Hinata's side. Seconds later next to them appeared Kiba, who had a gash on his right hand, with Akamaru at his side, and Sasuke, who, apart from a brush on his cheek, seamed unharmed.

„Run!" yelled Naruto jumping in front of them and throwing at least ten kunais at each enemy. All genins turned around and were about to jump when Baldy jumped between them and brought his nodaichi in wide sweep, forcing them to scatter again. Everybody jumped away, apart from Naruto who ducked and slashed at Baldy's hip. Only his reflex and speed allowed him to avoid injury. He leaped back quickly, slashing at redhead again while moving back, forcing Naruto to jump back, right next to Sasuke.

„STOP!" Uzumaki looked to the left. Scar was griping Hinata's wrist behind her back in his left hand, holding kunai at her throath. „Don't move or I'll kill her" said Kumo ninja while his teammate jumped to his side.

„You need her too" reasoned Naruto, checking his classmates positions. Sasuke behind him, Kiba with Akamaru behind their enemy, holding his wounded arm, Sayuri on right, ready to attack with a kunai in her hand. He also sensed somebody on the trees above them.

„I need my life more" said Scar. Naruto gritted his teeth, hiding his right hand behind his backs and making handsings for 'wait','me' and 'distraction'. He hoped that they saw it. Even if he had no idea what to do as a 'distraction'. If only Hinata could've use her hands...

„Sasuke" he muttered so low that only Uchiha heard him.

„Hn" grunted Sasuke in confirmation that he is listening

„Stab me in my left arm"

„What?" his voice was shocked, but thankfully he didn't rised it.

„Drop your weapons and kneel or she'll die" shouted Scar.

„I have a plan, trust me" whispered Naruto, rising his left hand to the same position as Hinata's captivor

Sasuke thought about what he knew about the redhead. Quiet deadlast with sharp toungue who passed by a hair breath. But then he thought about what he saw today. Sharp toungue still there, a bit less quiet, and as for a deadlast...

„Okay" he whispered „But just this once" he added quickly. Naruto only nodded.

Sasuke draw kunai from his hip pouch and thrusted forward...

...stabing Scar in left arm, the one that was holding Hinata's. When grip on her wrist lessened Hinata quickly trusted her right hand forward to keep kunai away from her throath while attacking with her left palm blindly behind. She hitted Kumo ninja in stomach, causing his internal organs to twitch. Adult Hyuuga would be able to destroy them with such blow, but she was only thirteen. Nevertheless, it was enough to force Scar to reatreat, avoiding with sheer inch Sasuke's second stab.

In the meantime, when Naruto appeared between Blond and Bald he was greeted by a sight of nodaichi coming at him in a horizontal slash. He summoned kunai to his left hand and managed to catch it, but the force behind the blow was too much. His arm bented under it and Kumo blade sinked into his arm hollowly, just under the shoulder. Ignoring the pain Naruto threw few kunais with the other hand, forcing Baldy to retreat and turned around, sensing that Blondy rushed at him.

Only to suddenly stop in the middle of the step.

„What the..." She started but before she managed to say anything more she suddenly became limp. Naruto and Bald were looking at her suprised, until she rised her head and grinned triumphantly.

„Mind Invasion Technique complete" she said with a satisfaction. Then the grin dissapeared as she swayed lightly „But you better hurry up, I won't hold her for too long" she added looking at Naruto, while the shadow attached to her from the bush retreated.

Redhead turned around to his opponent. Just behind the swordsman he saw swarm of insects aproaching him. Bald must have sense them somehow, or he saw something on Naruto's face, cause he jumped away. Still, few of them managed to stick to him.

Naruto turned once again, this time to see Scar pushed to defence by combined attacks from Sasuke, Sayuri and something that looked like a huge boulder. Wounded arm surely wasn't helping him.

And then he sensed few peoples aproaching them form south-west. In the same moment Hinata spoked „S-somebody... ANBU! I see A-ANBU a-and S-sakura-san on s-s-south-e-east!"

Hearing this Scar and Bald jumped on the trees. In the same moment Blonde groaned and swayed, but quickly stood straight and was about to join her teammates, but Ino and Shikamaru jumped in front of her, blocking her way. Rest of the genins quickly rushed to their site, apart from Shino who stayed hiden up on the trees, though his insects were still flying around.

This sight welcomed four ANBU when they came onto the scene taking positions around genins. Few seconds later a little winded Sakura landed amongst them.

„You alrigt?" she asked worriedly, looking (suprise, suprise) at Sasuke, who (suprise again) ignored her.

„Hah! They're nothing for us!" exlaimed proudly Kiba. Akamaru barked at his side, while others sweatdroped.

„Hn. Said the one wounded" muttered Sasuke

„What was that?!"

„Shut up" hissed Naruto „I'm listening. And be on guard"

„... of fresh genins managed to hold you back" one of the ANBU, with Raven mask, was actually talking „And you were supposed to be powerfull Kumo chunnins!"

„Yea, they're an interesting bunch" responded Bald

„Guys, chit-chat later, now could somebody help me with that?" asked Scar, still clenching his stabbed arm „It hurts like hell!"

„You should endure this" said another ANBU, Sheep. Voice, figure and the way of moving showed that it was a woman. She walked forward, coming closer to their enemies without a hint of worry or hostility „Are you a shinobi or not?"

„Shut up" muttered Scar, letting her come closer and touch his arm with her, glowing green, hands.

„Damn, that's deep" Sheep whistled „How they even managed to wound you? You're a jounin, for Kami..."

„WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Kiba

Anbu and Kumo shinobi looked at the forgotten group of genins. Hinata and Sakura looked scared and confused, Sayuri and Ino too, but the last pair seamed ready to run. Or fight. Shino's insects were still hoverin around, their master still invicible. Kiba was holding kunai in his left hand, Akamaru was growling at his side, his fur ruffled. Shikamaru was frowning, hands ready in his clan handseal. Chouji seamed like he didn't know what to do. Sasuke had four shurinkens in each hand, ready to spur into action.

„Oh yeah, sorry..." ANBU with two blue strips across his mask stopped in half-word, felling something sharp and cold that cutted through his clothes and was touching his skin in a place where started a hole for an arm in his armor, just under the armpit.

„Now..." he heard voice, so cold that it sent shivers down his spine „...you'll tell me what is going on here..."

Chouji, Ino and Sayuri were looking at Naruto with wide eyes. They were turned in the right direction, in the right time, yet they didn't saw him. He just appeared out of nowhere behind the ANBU. In one moment he wasn't there, in the next he was already holding a kunai at his side.

Naruto's head turned, just in time to see another figure appearing on the scene. Hatake Kakashi jumped out of the woods, landing next to Blond.

„Naruto, stand down" Everybody looked at him, few curious, mostly confused, few suspicious. And one was the one of someone, who suddenly realized something.

„Troublesome" Naruto looked at young Nara. Shikamaru relaxed and looked back. He pointed with his head at Kakashi, then at the three foreign shinobi, at their classmates and then looked at Naruto again. Said redhead frowned, not sure what Shikamaru had on mind. And then he remembered why it all started...

„Fuck" he said quiet loudly, steping back and letting ANBU go. Said masked ninja relased his, holded, breath and turned around.

'_Damn' _he thought_ 'If they hear who sneaked on me they would kill me with laugh'_

„Oh! Looks like somebody looked us through!" Mused Scar in an amused tone.

„KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" screached Sakura, not noticing how everybody around he grimaced.

„If you don't tell us we would send Sakura between you" threatened Sayuri with a finger in her ear.

Kami shinobi shudered „Wait, we will tell you everything!" said quickly Scar, rising his hands in a defencing maner with a nervous laugh „You see, this..."

„You should probably drop it first" Interupted Kakashi

„Oh yea, sure" said Scar. He and his teammates rised their hands in half-tiger handseal and said in unison „Kai!"

Three Kumo ninjas dissapeared in a poof of smoke. In their place stood now three jounins that came onto the academy roof the day before to look after Kakashi. The one with a beard sheated his nodaichi with a huge grin on his face.

„Sensei?!" yelled Ino

„K-kurenai-sensei..." stuttered Hinata

„What the hell is going on?!" shouted Kiba

„Toriko-sensei, what..." started Sayuri

„Calm down" said long-haired jounin coming closer and placing his left, now healed, hand on her shoulder „Come here guys we would explain everything" he added, looking at the rest of their class.

They gathered around, noticing proud looks that they recieved from their teachers... aside from Kakashi who looked as lazy as always.

„First, we want to congratulate you all" started Asuma with a grin „You passed"

„Huh?"

„Passed? Passed what?" Asked Kiba

„It was all just a..."

„... test" muttered Shikamaru. This gave him few suprised looks, and one pissed.

„Not everybody is a genius, Shika" said iritated Ino „Can you tell us what the hell you mean?"

„Genin test, Ino" muttered Naruto sitting down under nearby tree „The one they were talking about yesterday"

„Well, well, looks like you really understood everything" mused Toriko with a small grin „Maybe you two also explain to your friends what it was about?"

„Sorry, too troublesome"

Naruto didn't even bothered to answer. Kakashi sighed seeing his already closed eyes. „Oh come on! Don't be so cold!" Exclaimed Toriko with a childlish pout. Few genins chukled at his antics.

„Looks like we have to do it" decided Kurenai. Seeing that none of her fellow jounins seamed willing to start she sighed and continued „Look, normally, when jounin recieve a team of genins he put them through some test. For example, Asuma..." she pointed at the bearded jounin „is challenging his students to fight him, I was going to hide and let you find me, and so on. Point of those tests is to find out if you can work as a team. It was just in this year that we decided to change it a little"

„Why" saing that Sasuke 'asked' would be too much. It was rather a demanding.

„Our sweet little secret" said cherfully Toriko with a happy grin

„So... we passed?" asked uncertainly Ino.

„Yes. All of you worked together... even if not so willingly..." said Kakashi, looking at Ino, Sakura and Sasuke, who just 'hn'-ed. Around him genins started cheering.

„Sasuke-kun! We made it!" screamed Sakura, launching herself at her crush, only to be pushed aside by Ino.

„Sasuke-kun..." she started with a small blush, so sweetly that it was making others sick „...maybe we could go celebrate this... on a date?"

„Yea, sure! Sasuke-kun is going with me, Ino-pig! Right, Sasuke-kun?" screached Sakura

„And why is that, forehead?!" Blond's blush and puppy eyes dissapeared, replaced by an annoyed frown. Her voice also wasn't so sweet anymore.

„Cause we're on the same team!"

„So? It still won't destroy our love!"

Everyone sweetdroped. Sayuri shocked her head. She also liked Sasuke. He was just too gourgous to not like him. But she would never embarras herself, and him, like that.

„Condolences" muttered Naruto. Sasuke, who during his fangirls' fight tried hard to stay calm, was about to say something, but he realized that redhead actually could understand him. Even if most of the Academy girls were fawning after him, Naruto also had few fangirls that were considering his red hair and whisker marks cute. They weren't as drastic as Sakura or Ino, probably cause Naruto just bluntly said them that he is not interested in them, but following (at least tries), smiles and sweet talks were still present.

Jounins and ANBU were looking at this with amusment and a bit of nostalgy „Okay guys, you're free for today" Kakashi decided to interrupt „Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, training ground 7, 7 a.m., tomorrow. Don't be late!" Kurenai and Asuma made similliar annoucments and then all three wawed and walked toward village, talking about something quietly.

„Toriko-sensei, what about me?" asked Sayuri „Kaisha and Kikuske..."

„Didn't make it. Normally you would fail with them..." he trailed off. Brunette's head lowered „But..." He grinned seeing her face shooting up with a hopefull look „...you showed great potential, and you're working with others" Toriko made thoughtfull expression and rised hand to his chin. Then his features lighted theartically. Few chukles sounded through the forest „I know! I'll talk with Hokage. Maybe I will take you as an apprentice, or we put you you in other team. We'll see" He grinned to her „Meet me at Hokage Tower tomorrow around eight, ok? Asuma, don't you..." he looked around and trailed off „Where are they?"

„They already left" said Chouji, pointing towards the village with a pack of chips.

„WHAT?! HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" and with that he bolted after his fellow jounins, followed by another chukles and laughs.

„You have a crazy sensei, Sayuri" said Kiba, with Akamaru barking in agreement.

„Yea..." spoked Chouji „Hey, how about we all go to the BBQ to celebrate this?"

„Yea, good idea! Let's go!" exclaimed Kiba and was about to follow their senseis, but a hand yanking his hood stoped him.

„Not so fast, young man" Kiba turned around to see Sheep standing right behind him. Rest of the ANBU team already dissapeared „What about that arm?"

„Oh, it's only a scratch" said Inuzuka proudly, only to hiss in pain from his 'scratched' arm.

„Yea, suuure" said ironically Sheep „Come here"

„But..."

„You can join them later. And the other one too"

„I don't need your help" muttered Naruto

Sheep sighed and reached toward Uzumaki. Redhead's eyes widened when her hand came closer. He rolled out of her reach and jumped another few feets away.

„I said, I don't need your help" he said coldly

„Okay, okay, I'm not going to do anything" Said quickly Sheep, rising her hand in a peacefull maner.

„N-naruto-k-kun?" stuttered Hinata, and seeing that he's turning around she called after him „N-Naruto-kun, y-you're n-n-not c-coming with u-us?" Naruto looked at her over his shoulder. Hinata's huge blush dissapeared when she saw his sky-blue eyes. _'Cold...'_

„Why should I?" his voice was even colder than his eyes „I don't like you, you're not going to like me, so why bother?"

„Naruto!" yelled Sakura „She's trying to be polite, you should be nicer!"

„Like I care" muttered redhead. He turned around and walked away, fading, melting with the surrounding bush.

„What's wrong with him?" asked Ino looking in a place where Uzumaki dissapeared and wondering what meant his strange reaction towards Sheep. Seeing frown on Shikamaru's face she knew she wasn't the only one.

„N-naruto-kun..." whispeared Hinata

„Don't bother with him, Hinata!" exclaimed Sakura „Let's go! I have a da..." she stopped mid-word seeing her crush walking away „Sasuke-kun! You're not coming?"

„No"

„WHY?!" her voice held so much pain that everyone around were filled with a feeling of compassion... or rather would be if only they wouldn't have been filled with pain from their ears.

„Hn. I'm going to train"

Seeing Sakura's mouth opening everybody quickly used substitution. Good choice, considering that even thirty feets away they all groaned in pain.

„SASUKE-KUN!

* * *

And here we have another chapter.

This is an example for what i've meant in the previous chapter. Changed exam came from the previous change, not because I just decided it like that. Jounins noticed that Naruto was holding back, and because they're expecting that he'd continue it on a normal exam they decided to push him a bit. Simple.

Oh and one thing. When I write that Naruto 'sensed' someone, I don't have on mind instinct or something like that. In my story Naruto is a sensor. Why... It'll be explained later, I don't want to spoil the fun. I will only say that it has something to do with Wind Clones.

Answers for revievs:

**thor94:** Reason behind his change would be explained in the next chapter. But it isn't meeting Kyuubi. I didn't wanted to make it like that, it's in most of the 'powerfull Naruto' stories.

**Gazza117: **Yeah, I know. I'm working on it.

**Coolkid93: **Thanks. I really appreaciate this. As for the pairings... I'm still not decided, though I have interesting idea. But I won't tell anything. It surelly isn't going to be yaoi or yuri though. Not that I have anything against it, it's just not my type of story.

**girrr:** Unfortunatly you're right. I admit it, I was an idiot that was so excited that I published a story that I didn't even read it before. I'am normally writing in notebook and when I have complete chapter I just type it in computer, and because I didn't read it then so many mistakes appeared, like this one with Clones in the exam. Those who didn't saw it, first I wrote 'Shadow Clone', then I corrected it for 'Clone'. Sorry for that.

Well, that would be all. Until next time, guys!


	4. 04 - Whys and Hows

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hokage looked up from his desk when somebody knocked to his office door. He allowed to enter, inwardly thanking whoever it was for a brake in his fight with his Nemesis. He was fighting since dawn, non stop, without rest, but he was still losing. Brushing aside his restless foe, devil reincarnation – paperwork - he looked at his four Jounins lining in front of his desk. Genjutsu Mistress Yuhi Kurenai, his son Sarutobi Asuma, Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi and curent Assasination Specjalist Kasumi Toriko. All four were ones of his bests.

„Hokage-sama, you summoned us?" asked politelly Kurenai.

„Yes, I did. You four didn't came for today Jounins Meeting"

„We're sorry Hokage-sama" said Toriko, looking like a scared kid „We're in the middle of a test in that time. You see, we did a little... more oryginal test today and we..."

„I was informed about your little change" interrupted Hokage „Don't worry" he added seeing Toriko's fearfull face (which he was sure was only an act) and Kurenai's worried look. „I'm not mad for this or anything. It was a good test, it showed how they would react in danger. I just want to be warned beforehand in the future. Now, what I want to know is why did you changed the test and what have you learend about your teams."

Normally, he wouldn't occupy himself with a fresh genin's tests. Jounins were just telling him who passed and for some time it was all. Not that he considered it insignificant, he just didn't had time for every single shinobi. But this group was more interesting. First, strange test that they went through. He wanted to know if it was more effective than normal ones. Second, this class had many clan heirs in it. Only five of the twelve Genins weren't heirs or heiresses. Even Naruto was a heir of Uzumaki clan, even if he didn't knew that. Yet.

This boy was also his third reason to be interrested.

While he was thinking about all this Jounins in front of him were jumping in joy and relief. Inwardly, of course. On the outside they didn't showed any sign of their emotions. They were all worried that Hokage would decide that they pushed their Genins too hard and take the teens from them. And after his test the Jounins were too curious for that.

„I think I should start since it was my idea" said cheerfully Toriko „You see, Hokage-sama, when I was getting to know each of my Genins yesterday I had a feeling... you know, down there, in guts, or how they're calling this..." he trailed off a bit, looking out of the window with thoughtfull expression until Asuma nudged him „...huh? Oh yea... nevermind. Where was I... Oh right, the feeling. When I was talking with them I was certain that they wouldn't make it. Sasakiba Kikuske was and arrogant jerk that... Oh, sorry, Hokage-sama... that thought that thanks to his father's position we would give him everything, just like, as I suspect, his academy teachers. Karuski Kaisha... she just wasn't a material for a kunoichi. She was only thinking about glory of shinobi. She wasn't ready even for a normal life, not talking about ninja lifestyle. But the last member, Sayuri, an orphan... she was interesting. Hard-working, determined. I wanted to try her, but normal test would give me only part of her skills, and with such teammates I wouldn't learn anything about teamwork and all that stuff. So I came up with a plan, and asked my sensei-mates" he pointed at the other Jounins in room „to join me. Then we found another reason to do this. You see, after what Kakashi told us about Uzumaki Naruto we're all curious what he's really capable of. We're sure that at a normal test he would still hold back, so we decided that we need to push him a little harder. And it worked!" he ended with a grin, like a child that just acomplished his little project and came for a reward.

Hokage chukled. He liked Toriko. Even after a life as an assasin he still had his kind, childlish spirit. At least out of the battlefield. During fight long haired Jounin was calm, logic and cold. Somebody who didn't knew him might have thought that he had split personality. _'Well... maybe he has'_ thought Hiruzen with another chukle.

„Good, now I understand why. And it's good to know that Konoha's Jounins are still in great shape as far as inqenuity is concerned" They all nodded in thanks „Now, what can you tell me about your teams?" he asked looking to his right, at his son.

„I can definetlly say that I'm pleased... and suprised" started Asuma „After I talk with them I thought that I recieved a lot of work. They had potential, I'm not saying they don't, but they just seamed not ready, then and there. I saw undecided fangirl, shy, gentle and harmless Akimichi" he said clan's name to not use tabu word. Better safe then sorry „and a lazy, skilles sleepyhead who only wanted to watch clouds all day. But during their test they worked together, already showing great teamwork. They surrounded us when we're distracted, used Naruto and Chouji's attack as a distraction and catched Kurenai with a combination of Nara and Yamanaka techniques" said Jounin Kunoichi seamed a bit embarassed that she allowed few Genins to catch her off guard „Kakashi also said that it was Shikamaru who made most of the plans. Maybe he inherited something from his father"

Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, was the most intelligent shinobi in Konoha. He was also Konoha Jounin Commander and, as a head of the Nara Clan, member of the Shinobi Council.

„So I assume that you passed them?" asked Hokage.

„Yes. I, Sarutobi Asuma, am officialy passing Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji as the new Team 10"

Hiruzen nodded and turned to his another Jounin „Toriko?"

„Huh?... Oh yea sure..." long-haired Jounin trailed off for a few seconds before he started „Like I said before, I wasn't expecting too much from Kikuske. During the attack Kaisha frozed. She avoided injures only because Naruto used substitution to get her out of our way and place himself in it, which was great show of skill and fast thinking... but it isn't my place to talk about this. Back to our princess, when I came looking for her to her house I learned that she came back with tears in the eyes and locked inside her room. She told me that she doesn't want to be shinobi anymore. As for Kikuske, during the attack he hide, first behind Hinata, and when he saw that we're coming that way, behind the tree. Like Kaisha, when he get hold of himself, he run to his home. Then he started screaming about a... batalion of Iwa shinobi... yes, Iwa... how he fought them and then managed to outrun them, and when I came he started acusing me for allowing them to enter the village and risk his life, yelling that his father will punish me and, when I said that it was a test and that he failed, asking me how much his father have to pay me" Normally Toriko was wery friendly towards everybody, but this time Hokage clearly heard disqust in his voice „Now, in Sayuri's case... she was good. As I expected, she made it. She quickly reacted to our attack, first took off after us, then she carried her part of the plan without any troubles. She even,together with Sasuke and Chouji, managed to push me to defence, showing not bad teamwork..."

„So what do you want to do with her?" interrupted Hokage. He knew that if he would allow for it, Toriko would continue convincing him until midnight... or even longer if he would have to „Put in some other team?"

„Actually... I want to take her as an apprentice" said Jounin, kind of shyly, like a kid expecting yelling and scorning. But Hokage wasn't yelling. He was too suprised for this. He couldn't remember how many times he heard Toriko assuring him that he doesn't want an apprentice, that his specjality is not good for teaching young genins. Assasin as a sensei? After his praises Hokage thought that he just didn't wanted to waste Sayuri's talent only because of bad luck during team forming, but...

„Why?"

„Because I have a felling that she'd became a great kunoichi. She already has great skills, and she's determined. She isn't goint to withdraw. And..." Assasin's look once again trailed outside of the office „... I think I knew her mother. And if I'm right, then I have a debt to pay. That's why I'm asking for a permission to take Sayuri as an apprentice"

Hokage nodded. He would have to check him sometimes, that would be his first student after all, and personal apprentice at that, but he was rather calm.

„Permission granted. Sayuri would became your apprentice. Now..." He looked at his next Jounin, who was now sporting an orange book „Kakashi?"

„Hmm? Oh, sure..." He put his book to in pouch, hidding it from Kurenai's murderous glare. Poor little thing almost burned under it „Well, my opinion could not be too accurate, since I was a little... late" Hokage chukled seeing Kurenai's glare now lokated on him, while Asuma and Toriko were looking at him with amusment „I catched up with them just after the first attack" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Maybe he's trying to look embarrased. Or maybe he felt Kurenai's look. Hokage wasn't sure „Anyway... Sakura. From the first impression a fangirl, more concerned about her look than training. Acording to Asuma's words she frozed during first attack. But then she make the right decission and went for help. ANBU told me that she came terryfied, but her report was precise and she refused to stay behind. She didn't fought so I can't tell anything about her skills. Now, Sasuke... Well, he really deserved his Rookie of the Year title. He already know C-rank elemental technique, his skill are great. His teamwork... well it's not totally hopeless, he worked with Sayuri and Chouji. He's a little too fast to jump into an action, but once he rethink problem he also show that he's smart. All in all, he's a really good shinobi with great potential. Though he isn't too carefull, he could harm Hinata with his fireball. And... Naruto..." Kakashi smirked under his mask seeing how Hokage leaned forward, not able to contain his curiosity „I was right when I said that he's holding back. He's fighting on the same level as Sasuke, make few plans. I also think that he's some kind of a sensor. During the pursuit they splitted, and when the other group reached the fight he made few hand signs toward them while they're still hidden. Though on the other hand he didn't sensed me underground. Maybe he just saw something above."

Hokage frowned. Normally, sensors were sensing chakra around them, but if he didn't sensed Kakashi using technique to travel under the surface then that wasn't this.

„Anything else?"

„Hai. Did you ever heard about Wind Clones?"

„I was trying to make it" said Asuma before his father could answer „It's a failure. They're unstable. I only managed to make them last few seconds before they dispelled

„Well, his survived a bit longer"

„You sure?" Asked Hokage, while Asuma was looking in disbelief.

„Yes. He made half a dozen of terribly fast clones and send them to find out where are the kidnappers. When I looked at them with a Sharingan..." Kakashi pointed at his covered eye „...they looked like made without chakra surroundings. The air was flowing through them, in and out. If I'm right, he's the first one who managed to create them."

„Academy student managed to create his own technique?"

„It looked like that"

„Impossible..." muttered Kurenai

„Somebody is teaching him?" Asked Toriko

„I don't know, but..."

„Let's leave it for another day" interrupted Hokage „Now, Kakashi, you're pasing them, right?"

„Of course, Hokage-sama. I have a little doubt about Sakura, but she was concerned about her teammates..."

„...at least one of them..." muttered Toriko

„...so I think I can give her a chance"

„Good, now that leave us only Kurenai" Hokage looked at the only woman in the room.

„Hai, Hokage-sama" said Kurenai, forcing herself to not stand at attention. As a Jounin and one of the best genjutsu users she didn't had to do this, apart from the official occasions, but she still wasn't used to this familiarity with the most important person in the village. She was a Jounin only for a few months. „During the test my team didn't had many ocassions to use their specjality – tracking. Only Shino used his bugs to track us during the pursuit. As for their performance I'm quite pleased. Kiba, as I thought, is hot-headed, but once somebody told him what to do he did his job great. Shino, wiselly, used his insects while he stayed hidden in the bush to gain some time for others. Hinata actually suprised me. First when she didn't frozed during our attack. She fought back, even if a little sloppy. Then when she waited for the others and used their attack as a distraction to free herself and weaken me. I'm pleased with their performance and that's why I, Yuhi Kurenai, am officialy passing Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata as a new Team 8"

Hokage nodded in acknowledgment _'Looks like we have more than few promising students this year' _he thought.

„Kakashi" when one-eyed Jounin looked at him Hokage continued „I want you to find out on what level Naruto really is. Toriko, I want you to come here in two weeks with a report about your apprentice progress. Understood?"

„Hai, Hokage-sama" they said in unison

„Good. You're dissmised"

They walked out, closing the doors quietly. When they're already out of the office Asuma turned to Toriko „So who was Sayuri's mother?"

„I have no idea"

„What? But you said..."

„I did" Toriko turned with a huge grin „Cause it's touched Old Man's soft spot"

* * *

„WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO!"

Even Sasuke's poker face, world level one, faded into a flinch when certain pink-haired Banshee screamed.

They're waiting at the training ground seven. Two hours. Again. But for some reason Sasuke wasn't suprised. After he came he sat under the tree and prepared himself for a long waiting.

As for Sakura, at first she's at bliss. She's alone with her Sasuke-kun! _'At last' _she grinned _'my chance!'_. She quickly get her hair right, adjusted her dress and entered the clearing. Looking around to make sure that they're indeed alone she came closer, trying to look as adorable as she could, and started bugging Sasuke about date. But even she managed to understand that she wouldn't gain anything after an hour of ignoring. Waiting after this another hour, in all her embarrassment and humiliation, was wearing her small reserves of patience very thin.

„Sakura" said VERY calmly Sasuke, first time this morning actually.

„Yes, Sasuke-kun?" asked Pinkette, slipping in her too-sweet self.

Before he could answer Naruto appeared in front of them. 'Appeared' was a good word, because the only thing they saw was, as Sasuke now realised, something on the corner of his eye he didn't even checked.

„AAAH!" screamed Sakura, jumping back and almost falling „NARUTO! What the hell are you doing?! Don't scare me like that!"

„Huh?" he looked at her, seaming genuinely confused „What?"

„You appeared out of nowhere! AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke „That's why I wasn't here" he muttered and then turned to his female teammate, pointing behind with his thumb „I was on the other side of the clearing"

„LIAR!"

„Shhh... please, be quiet, you don't have to attack me"

„Attack? What attack?" asked dumbfounded Sakura

„You know, that screaming... you use that voice as an attack, don't you?"

„BAKA!..." Sakura continued her assault, Naruto turned her off and Sasuke was still sitting under his tree with expressionless face. Though inwardly he was chukling slighty. During academy he was seeing Naruto only as tolerable... which in Sasuke's case was actually quite high. Redhead was normally awfully quiet, but once he started mocking someone it's always a show worth seeing.

Sasuke might have even liked him... if only he wouldn't have been so weak...

This was the sight that greeted Kakashi when he came about a minute later.

„YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura changed the target of her attack.

„Maa, maa, I just saw a black cat that crossed my path, so I had to take longer way around the village to avoid bad luck"

„LIAR!" few more strikes and one-eyed Jounin's defence will crumble. Boys only sweatdroped at his poor lie. Inwardly.

„Okay, okay, listen up. We have a few things to discuss" said Kakashi, ignoring fumming Sakura and making a mental note to bring ear plugs tomorrow „First, about our daily schedule. From now on, you are going to come here every day at 7 a.m., apart from Sunday, which would be free... if I don't say otherwise. We'd do a little warm-up and then go on a mission or do some training. After mission, if we'd still have some time, we can also train a bit. I know it's quiet broad plan but with time we'd add another thing. Any questions?" He waited few second, and seeing no objections he continued „Now, before we start I want to talk about your yesterday's test"

Small flinch appeared on Naruto's face, but it dissapeared almost in the same time. He was beating himself for not seeing through that damn test. He wanted to hide his skills, stay in the shadows. Sasuke's presence could have help him in it, he just needed to make sure that Uchiha would stay in the center of everyone's attention. But he allowed himself to fall into the first trick. Now those who hate him will again start to try to hold him back. And Kakashi could be one of them. He was one of those who were talking about him as a weapon... and a demon.

„Sit down, it might take a while" He waited, while Sakura sat on spot and Naruto stood next to the tree against which leaned Sasuke „Good, Sakura, you first" said pinkette was starring at him with anticipation, already forgeting about her anger „I don't have many things against you" Sakura's face beamed in happiness and a bit of pride „You just wasn't ready" and it all dissapeared „You frozed during your first encounter, not even trying to do anything. Don't worry, it's quiet normall in the first fight. You just have to work on it, so it won't happen again. On the other hand idea to go for reinforcments was great. Yours?"

„Ummm... actually, it was Sasuke-kun's..."

Kakashi looked at Uchiha with a rised eyebrow. Raven haired boy nodded, though Kakashi noticed that he seamed a bit confused.

„Okay..." said Kakashi „Well, Sakura, I can't say anything about your skills cause you weren't fighting, so I think that would be all. Now, Sasuke" Uchiha's face was as dark as his hair, but there was also an anticipation in his black eyes and his muscles were tensed „...You're good" Sasuke relaxed a bit and Sakura started cheering „Your reaction to attack was fast, also during the chase and further fight you showed that you really deserve your 'Rookie of the Year' title. Just three things. First, restrain this piromaniac inside you" Sasuke frowned, looking with a question in his eyes „A bit bigger fireball and you could have burn the whole forest. Secondly, you were jumping into an action without thinking. It's your first fight, so it's understandable. Just, like Sakura, remember about this in the future. And last thing... watch out where you're firing your little sparkies" Sasuke send him a murderous glare for mocking his best technique „You've almost hit Hinata on the clearing"

Sasuke looked down, deep in thoughts. This summary was preety much what he's expecting. Nothing new about him beeing good. He was an Uchiha, they're always good. Comment about piromaniac suprised him, but he knew what it's about. As for watching out for others... on one hand, he didn't cared. They're mostly just slowing him down. But on the other... when he recall that Naruto also stopped him later...

„Naruto's turn" Kakashi looked a his last student, noticing that even though he knew where Uzumaki stood he still had to focus to find his figure „Now... can you tell me please... why were you holding back during academy?"

„Holding back? I wasn't" Naruto tried to play dumb, while Sasuke was looking interested and Sakura confused

„Oh really..."

„Holding back?" interrupted Sakura „How can he hold back, he's an idiot, deadlast" Her words hurt. He was thankfull for her stupidity, it helped him... but it still hurt.

„Oh?" Disbelief was clearly visible in Kakashi's face... at least in what they saw of it „So... he's an idiot deadlast without any talent that was the first to react on attack? Who made most of the plans in the heat of battle? And who managed to create his own technique while being still in the academy? That's what you meant, Sakura?"

Said pinkette was about to shout that her Sasuke-kun is much better, that he was the one that make all the plans, that during fight Naruto only slowed him down, that it was Sasuke who reacted first... until she remembered that it was Naruto who saw their enemies first, he also tried to stop them before others even noticed the danger. So if that part was true... No, it was Sasuke-kun who ordered her to go back for help... but it's Naruto's words... arghhhh!

Kakashi looked at his redhead student again „From your academy folder you're deadlast of your group, with poor taijutsu, even worse ninjutsu, quite good stealth and no tactical sense. This's an opinion of Umino Iruka" Naruto knew what that meant. This's and opinion of the only teacher that was fair with him. It's exactly what Iruka thought about him, without any hate influence „So, can you tell me how seamingly the worst one ended as the best of the whole group? Good reaction during the first attack, lack of freezing, good, fast thinking... actually I found only two mistakes" Naruto looked up curious, in the same time thinking that not seeing through their deception was probably one of them „First, you should take Shino with you when you splitted up to flank the kidnappers. He'd easilly track them down and help in preparing the trap"

Naruto nodded. He also thought about this when he was thinking how to track down Kumo ninjas. If only Shino would have been with them he wouldn't had to reveal his Wind Clones.

„Your second mistake was that stupid usage of substitution" This was something he didn't expected.

„Huh? Why? It worked perfectly, Hinata was freed and, if those ninja would have really been chunnins, they wouldn't have chance to react"

„You're right about Hinata, but about your enemies, they were too close. They sensed you"

„What do you mean by 'too close'?"

„Baka, when you use substitution or body flicker you are easy to sense for anyone near the place where you appear" said Sakura in a 'you should know that' tone. But Naruto looked qenuinely suprised.

„You didn't knew that?" asked Kakashi. Naruto shocked his head.

„Idiot" muttered Sasuke „You should have listened. It was on lessons"

„And in almost every book about it" added Sakura

Naruto looked away and mumbled something.

„Hmmm? What was that?" asked Kakashi

„I was thrown out of the class" muttered redhead only a bit louder.

„Why?" asked Sakura. Naruto didn't answered „Then what about the books?"

„I'm not allowed in library"

„Why?" this time it was Sasuke

Suddenly Naruto snaped „Not your business!" he said loudly, pushing himself from the tree, turning around and dashing away, leaving his team a little stuned. Especially Sasuke and Sakura, who never before heard him saying something so loudly.

„What was that about?" Sakura looked at Kakashi, hoping that he would answer, but Jounin's expression was unreadable.

„Well, it looks like we won't go on any mission today" Kakashi sighed and looked at his remained students „Take this day as free, tommorow we start. So, 7 a.m., here, right?"

They nodded „What about Naruto?" asked Sakura

„Don't worry, I'll talk with him" Kakashi saw annoyed look on Sasuke's face. He wasn't sure what it was about, but schrugged this off for now. With a wave he dissapeared using body flicker, hoping that Naruto didn't walked far away.

* * *

Kakashi found young Uzumaki by accident. He was looking after him for about four hours. Without effects. Resigned he went on top of the Hokage Mountain to think. That was when he spotted small figure sitting atop Yondaime's stone head. Kakashi only sighed and come closer.

Naruto was sitting with one leg straight, other one bented in the knee and one hand on said knee. He was leaning against one of monument's stone spikes. He didn't turned to look at his sensei, but Kakashi was sure that he knew about his approaching. One-eyed Jounin leaned, still standing, against the same spike and looked in the same direction as redhead, at the whole village. It was a middle of the day, so streets were very crowded. From here those figures were smaller than head of a pin.

„What are you doing here Naruto?"

For a few moments Uzumaki was quiet, before he mumbled „Thinking?"

„About?"

This time silence lasted longer, and when Kakashi thought that he isn't going to answer Naruto spoked „About how I didn't noticed this substitution's defect"

This probably wasn't truth, but he was talking, so Kakashi decided to go on.

„And?" Jounin already had an idea for this, but he wanted to know if Naruto also thought about this.

„I'm a sensor" Kakashi nodded. He's suspecting this and his teory was based on this suspection „I sense people presence all the time, so when I sensed somebody using substitution I assumed that it was my ability to sense chakra"

Kakashi nodded again „Yes, I thought about it too. But, you're wrong in one thing. You're not sensing chakra" this earned him a suprised look when Naruto finally turned to him „You didn't sensed me when I was following you during the test. I was using an earth technique to travel underground"

Naruto frowned. Now that Kakashi pointed that, he never sensed any techniques or anything like that. He thought that he just have to train more. On the other hand he sensed suroundings, like trees, walls and landscape. So, if what Kakashi said was true, then...

„...then what it is?"

„I have no idea" Kakashi schrugged „It can be some kind of bloodline, or maybe just high intuition" he looked at his student and decided to try once again „So, mind to tell me about your other abilities?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. Until now he's in some kind of daze, but now he returned to his normal, suspicious, self.

„Why should I?"

„Because I'm your sensei" stated Kakashi „I could tell that you should trust me only because of this, or because I'm Konoha's shinobi, but for some reason I don't think you would listen. So, let me ask you, how can I give you some task if I don't know if you can handle it?" He was risking. He didn't knew what kind of person Naruto was, but he deffinetly wasn't trustfull. So he tried to appeal to his duty sense.

To some point it worked. Naruto saw logic in Kakashi's words. But it was Kakashi who was talking about him as a demon. Naruto didn't trusted him. Even if one-eyed Jounin saved him back then...

Memories of an evening five years ago flooded into his mind. Memories full of fear. And pain.

_Punishment for the best score in the class. Two ANBU waiting in the dark alley. Viper and Owl. Run. Chase. Familiar alley in the slums. Bumping into someone. Mouse mask over a hand that reached to him. Pain, when he pinned him to the wall._

_„...kill him already..."_

_„...it's too weak punishment. Let's make him suffer"_

_„...torture him. Somebody could find us..."_

_„...have some poison..."_

_Evil, cruel chukle._

_„...and gag him. He's going to scream..."_

_Pain from a wound on an arm. Two new figures. Dog and Boar._

_„...hell is going..."_

_„Leave Captain... he killed your sensei... you want this too..."_

_„...really think so?"_

_Metal hitting metal. Mouse, trying to stab him. Katana that deflected his kunai. Grip on his throath dissapearing when Mouse jumped back. Another figure. Long, pirple hair. Running again. Clangs of metal. Pain widening from his arm. Shouts._

_„Get back here, Demon!"_

_„WAIT, NARUTO!"_

„...ruto? Naruto!" Kakashi's voice brought him back out of his memories. He's again at the top of Hokage Mountain, on Yondaime's head „You ok? You looked like you drifted away for a second"

„I'm okay" Naruto looked over the village before asking the question that he wanted to ask for five years „...who was your Sensei?"

This suprised one-eyed Jounin. On one side, he was pleased. This question meant that Naruto started to open up, even if only a little bit. But on the other hand...

„Why do you ask?" Naruto didn't answer. They're sitting in a silence for a few moments before Jounin spoked „You're sitting on his head"

Kakashi was used to a lot of diffrent reactions after this information. Disbelief. Jealousy. Admiration. But what he saw now was something new. Apart from normal suprise he saw grief and dieing hope. Then he heard Naruto whisper „So... you must really hate me, huh?"

Kakashi frowned. What the hell was he talking about?

And then, realization hitted him. It was so simple that he started beating himself for not figuring it sooner. It was explaining almost everything.

„You know" that was why he was so untrustfull. So wary. So cold and separated „When... How..."

„You're talking about a giant nine-tailed demon fox in my guts?" Naruto turned his head, looking at the village, hiding his pained look „Remember 'ANBU prank'?"

Kakashi nodded. How could he forgot? He's one of those who had to report it to the Hokage. He was an ANBU Captain in that time, but it didn't meant that he hadn't had guard duties. And on that night it was his shift.

Five years ago, under his and three more ANBU noses, somebody painted all ANBU armors in neon-green. They're only few untouched, the ones that were in use at that moment.

He still could remember Hokage's face when they appeared in his office in the morning. Shock quickly was replaced by a barelly holded amusment. After pulling himself together, and making sure that it was the only damage, he gave them punishment. They're forced to use those armors for the whole two months until new ones arrived. Untouched ones were left for important missions. Kakashi also remembered laughter that he heard when they leaved Hokage's office. Histerical laughter.

Nedless to say, ANBU stealth skills were greatly improved during those two months. They're forcing themselfs tenfoldly to stay out of sight. But even so, there were few seen. And a lot laughed of.

„You did that, don't you" It's formed as a question, but its tone was like in a statement. Nevertheless Naruto answered.

„Yea... that supposed to be a payback for an ANBU attack on me few days earlier. But when I was done and was retreating I heard few ANBU talking about this attack. During..." he took a deep breath „...during their talk somebody said something around: 'as a Kyuubi jailor he's a great asset to Konoha. He's a weapon'. I put the rest together and figured what happened... and why everybody hates me..."

„They don't hate you" interrupted Kakashi

Naruto scoffed „Yea, sure, and those attacks and hate filled glares are because they don't want to spoil me with all this love around me."

„That's not hate that they feel towards you"

„I can recognize hate once I see it" Naruto's voice was hinted with anger, his muscles visibly tensed as he clenched his gloved fists.

„This hate is not directed towards you, but Kyuubi" Kakashi looked at the villafe. People they were talking about were busy with their own business, unaware that this talk could result in defection of one of Konoha's greatest assest or even relasing the biju „During its attack twelve years ago Kyuubi killed a lot of people. They've left families, comrades, friends. All of them are filled with grief, they need someone to blaim. And they have this someone here in the village. You just have bad luck, cause they can't reach the Kyuubi, which means that you happened to be on recieving end of all thier hatred. But this hate is not directed towards YOU" Kakashi looked at his student. His body was still tensed under the black fabric of his sweatshirt and pants. „What they fell towards you is fear. Civilian don't know what you are, they don't understand it. Shinobi, who DO understand, are afraid that you'll lose control and relase the demon" Kakashi stoped for a second, but decided to continue. Naruto didn't seamed to him as someone who would appreaciate hiding the bitter truth behind the pretty lies „Naruto, jinchuriki never had an easy life. People are treating them like a ticking bomb. Even if you one day manage to get control of Kyuubi they'll still treat you like something difrent from them. They'll still be afraid, this time of the power that you'll posses. Some of them would try to take control of you because of that power"

„Happy perpectives" muttered Naruto inerrupting him.

„Yeah... but you don't have to cope with this alone. You just have to find those few people that would not care. That would see you as Naruto, not only as a jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

Naruto let out something between quiet chukle and resigned sigh „Easier said than done"

„You already have one" Kakashi send him his eye-smile „You're my comrade now. You see, my teammate told me once: 'In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'"

During his whole speach Naruto didn't turned, didn't relaxed. He didn't even twitched. Kakashi had no idea what was going on under that red hairs. He said everything in hope that Naruto would understand why he's treated like that and forgive them.

He's also hoping that it wouldn't work exactly the other way. He didn't wanted to hunt redhead down for defection.

„...chunnins... that's why they stopped..." Kakshi heard faint murmurs. He looked at Naruto. Uzumaki changed his position, with both knees under his chin and arms around them, mumbling something into his elblow.

„What was that?" asked Kakashi

Naruto just shocked his head, still deep in thoughts. Kakashi waited patiently, wondering in the meantime if he should say something else. But schrugged this off, deciding that he said what he could and that the decision is now up to Naruto.

Few minutes passed before Naruto finally moved. He stood up, turned around and walked away, not even looking at Kakashi.

„Naruto? Are..."

„Thanks... sensei" interrupted Naruto with a slight hesistation before the second word, without turning around. Kakashi nodded, recieving an answer to his unspoken question.

And then he reminded himself why he started this talk anyway.

„See you tommorow, Kaka..."

„Wait, Naruto! What about your abilities?" Naruto stopped and Jounin continued „Don't you think you should tell your sensei what you can do?"

Naruto looked at him over his shoulder. His look was weary, calculating, but it wasn't as untrustfull as before. At least not that much. They're looking in each other eyes for a few seconds before redhead turned around. Kakashi could bet all his money that he saw his lips twitch in a small smile.

„And where would be fun in that, Dog?" And with that words young Uzumaki walked away, leaving one-eyed Jounin a bit stuned.

* * *

Now few words of explaintations

First, sorry that it took so long... and that it's sucks. No mater what I do I just couldn't make it feel right. Everything I wrote just seamed awfully akward. So I tried to rewrite it. But after the fourth time I decided that I just can't make it look better. That's why it took so long.

Second, Sayuri. At first I just added her and her whole team just to make the test more believable. You know, this 'oh so it's just happened that this few genins are special and recieved a special test' thing. It's believable, after all there are seven heirs in that group (and I'm counting right, Kiba is not a heir, his sister is), but with additional team it's just more probably. But after her performance I just didn't had a hearth to just make her fail. So I gave her a chance. Just great... I would have to involve her sometime later...

Naruto and wind clones. It's not that he's super skilled and he's going to show new justus every day. This one is special, and mostly accidental, and I will explain it later. Also, it's mostly useless. They're made without chakra surroundings, so they're even more fragile than standart clones. They're good for scouting and gathering information, though not as good as shadow clones, cause they don't send the memories.

Answers for revievs:

**Danilek12: **Thanks, I really appreaciate it.

**plums: **Thanks again, though I'm kind of worried. I didn't meant it to look like Naruto can't stand anyone. He's antisocial, and obviously 'don't like' ANBU, but it don't applicate to everyone. Also I couldn't totally change everything with Team 7 without making some excuse to do so. For now I only change Naruto's attitude, so I couldn't change, for example, team forming, especially since until now nobody noticed him.

**butterflypuss:** Thanks a lot, I have to try it.

**girrr: **Ugh... thanks... I think.

**Killa bee 8:** Thanks man.

**Luc1v3r: **Well, I'm in a pinch, cause I'm not fully understand what you mean by 'kishimoto ninja version'. So I'll just answer the other part. I read a lot of fanfictions, some bad, some just great, but there was always something missing. So I wrote mine. If someone wants, then he can send me his sugestions, but if I won't like it I'm not going to change it. Of course that could mean that some of you won't like my story, but oh well... I'm writing for myself.

And that would be all. Until next time, hopefully faster than this one.


	5. 05 - First C-rank

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though Rue, Hikate and Akiko are mine :D

* * *

When she heard rustlings below, Sakura looked down from her spot on the tree. It was very quiet, and normally Sakura would have shruggedthis off, but currently she was on watch. And after yesterday's fight her nerves were in shreds.

Under one of the trees, between which they were camping, Sakura saw something that resembled a long rock. Thanks to the weeks that passed since their team formed she knew that it was Naruto. Above him, in a weak light of a moon and stars, she saw the grey-haired figure of a small girl.

"Rue? What's going on?" Sakura heard Naruto's quiet whisper. "You can't sleep?"

The girl nodded reluctantly. Naruto sighed and moved on his futon, making a space by his side. Following his wave, Rue got into his futon and snuggled against the redhead's chest. Naruto put his left arm around the little girl and covered them with the other. A few more rustlings, and silence again took over the night.

Sakura looked at them for a few seconds before raising her eyes back up, scanning their surroundings. Her body was on guard, but her mind was wandering around what she saw a moment ago. And also about Naruto's previous words.

They were in the west of Fire Country, more or less a day away from the Fire – Rain border. Their team had received their first C-rank mission, and they were returning to the villeage after finishing it.

Sakura once again looked at her redheaded teammate. The moon's light was reflecting in his eyes as he looked at the sleeping girl next to him. His gaze was soft, so different from his ussual cold and unemotional one. But Rue somehow seemed to draw this out of him. How, Sakura had no idea.

And who was Rue? Well...

* * *

The week before…

"Target in sight."

"Surround him and wait for my mark," responded a lazy voice.

"One, in position," said a male voice with a hint of anger.

"Two, in position," said a female with resignation.

...

"Three, are you there?"

...

"Naruto, come in."

...

"BAKA! If you're sleeping again..."

"Target captured," reported a bored male voice.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura looked at their 'target'. They saw Tora, the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat, hovering in the air, held by some unknown power. It took them a few seconds before they noticed the red-haired figure standing next to it, holding the cat by its neck. Tora seemed so surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance that she wasn't even trying to scratch him.

"Naruto," sighed Kakashi, jumping down from the trees,"I said to wait for my mark." Sasuke and Sakura also jumped to their side.

"What for?"

"Because this mission is about improving your teamwork," responded Jounin, pointing at Sasuke and Sakura while saying 'your'.

"We have done this mission ten times," said Naruto."I think we already showed that we can work as a team."

"Nine times," corrected Kakashi. "Last week when we were painting the fence doesn't count. It wasn't our mission."

"But we caught this demon." Said 'demon' seemed to wake from his surprise and tried to scratch Naruto's face, but a stretched arm solved this problem."We're paid for it and it went in our records, so I think that it counts."

"But we..."

"Dobe is right," interrupted Sasuke, somewhat reluctantly. "We should have been doing something more important than chores like painting, delivering and catching this damn cat."

"Really?" asked Naruto. "I've never said that we should do something more important. Why are you dragging me into this?"

"Because you think so too," said Uchiha, glaring at him angrily.

"And how do you know what I'm thinking?"

Sakura and Kakashi sweat-dropped. It wasn't the first time thatthose two had fought. Kakashi couldn't understand why two seemingly so similar boys couldn't find common language.

"Ok, ok, calm down boys," Kakashi interrupted their little word duel."Let's go report to the Hokage and then we will talk about this ok?"

* * *

"That was fast," admitted the Hokage, looking at Team 7. "Thirteen minutes less and you would have beaten the record."

Kakashi sweat-dropped. The record, forty-three minutes and sixteen seconds, was set by Gai, one of his more... unusual friend, and his team. He was glad that they didn't beat it. 'Konoha's Green Beast' would never let him live with that.

"It's still early, so if you want I can give you another mission." The Hokage looked down, sorting papers on his desk."There's a house in the market district that has a broken roof, and Mizori-san wants to deliver..."

"No."

Kakashi sighed. He was thankful that he didn't receive Inuzuka, or any other loudmouth, overconfident, energetic brat, but he still was expecting that this would happen one day. Sasuke lost his patience.

"No" repeated the Uchiha."I've had enough of these chores. We're shinobi, not some builders or delivery boys, we want a real mission," he said, looking at his teammates. Naruto nodded almost unnoticeably, but his eyes were clearly showing that he was agreeing. Sakura wasn't so sure. She actually didn't mind D-ranks. They were easy, and she had a lot of time to be with her Sasuke-kun.

As for the Hokage, he was surprised. No, not because of Sasuke's outburst. Just like Kakashi, he was expecting this, he just wasn't sure which one it would be, Sasuke or Naruto. It happened in every team, sooner or later. What surprised him was the one-eyed Jounin's reaction. Or rather lack of it. Normally, a sensei would scold his students and take another D-rank, and then, after a month or two, they would return and ask for a C-rank, this time with their sensei. But Kakashi didn't do a thing.

"Kakashi?" asked the Hokage. When the Jounin looked at him Hiruzen raised his eyebrows.

"They're ready," responded simply Kakashi."Their teamwork is good, especially Sasuke and Naruto's... at least when they stop fighting and fooling around," he added, remembering one of their teamwork exercises, during which a blindfolded Sasuke bumped into a few trees and Naruto landed in the lake."There's still room for improvement, but I think that they're ready for a simple C-rank."

"If you say so" said Hiruzen, and , seeing the Genins' surprised looks, added "It's your sensei's job to ensure that you're ready, so if Kakashi is saying that you're ready then I'm willing to trust him. Now, simple C-rank..." The Hokage dived into his papers once again, mumbling "... Land of Lakes... no, not out of the Fire Country... track... but they're not tracking... oh! That should be good." He gave Kakashi a sheet of paper.

"Hmmm... bandit attacks... four villages... no shinobi training?" asked the Jounin, looking at his leader.

"According to reports they're normal thugs, without chakra knowledge," assured Hokage."The strongest ones are few beginner ronin."

"Ok, we'll take it," said Kakashi and turned to his students."Meet me tomorrow at 7 a.m. We will be out for about two or three weeks, but better safe than sorry, so pack for a whole month. You know what to do?"

"Hai," responded the Genins in unison.

"Good. That would be all. You're..."

"Ummm, Sensei?" interrupted Sakura."Could you at least tell us what is our mission?"

Kakashi shrugged, deciding that he could tell them now as well."Over a week's travel at West from Konoha four villages reported repeated attacks by a group of bandits. Our mission is to find their camp and take care of them. Any questions?"

Sakura was tempted to ask what does he meant by 'take care of them', but decided to leave it for now.

"Good" said Kakashi when nobody spoke."Now, you're dismissed"

While the Genins were leaving Kakashi turned around, wondering how he was going to convince the Hokage that he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Next day Sakura came to the village gates about an hour late, fully prepared to wait for her sensei for another hour. After over a month in a team with Kakashi she didn't believe that there was anything that could force him to come on time. Pinkette looked around in search for her teammates. Sasuke wasn't in sight, probably deciding to come even later. She wasn't sure about Naruto. She was used to his appearing a few minutes before Kakashi. Sakura wasn't sure if he was around, hidden, or if he was just almost as late as their teacher.

Sakura sat against the wall next to the gate, placing her huge backpack next to her. In the academy they were forced to memorise a long list of things that they should take on missions out of the village, and recite it even in their sleep. She was sure that most of those things weren't necessary, and that older, more experienced shinobi knew which ones to leave, but nobody told her, so she had to take everything.

Looking around again she drifted into her own thoughts, checking her own feelings. She found a bit of fear. This was her first time out of the village after all and she was going to have to fight. But most of all, she found excitement. Fight or no fight, this was her first C-rank mission! And above all, she was going to spend almost a whole month with her Sasuke-kun!

Her look became a little unfocused and a slight blush appeared on her face when her imagination showed her a vision of her Sasuke-kun, helping her up after saving her life, saying that he couldn't let anything happen to her and that he...

Sasuke, who just came to the gate, sighed seeing Sakura's face. He was pretty sure that he could guess what she was thinking about right then... unfortunately. _'If only she would put at least half the effort that she's putting into nagging me into a mission or training...' _he thought with resignation, adjusting his backpack straps and looking around for his other, not useless, teammate.

His opinion about Naruto improved greatly after their Genin test. Despite their fights he actually started to like the redheaded Uzumaki, his calculating mind and sense of humour. He was sure that this feeling was mutual. Ignoring Sakura, who seemed to just come out of her dream land and started bugging him, Sasuke looked around, trying to pinpoint Naruto's position. It was their little game. It wasn't hard to notice that the redhead's best skill was stealth, so he was trying to detect him as many times as he could. At the beginning he was failing miserably, but after a few weeks he noticed improvement. He could see Naruto when he wasn't intentionally hiding and he didn't have to search after Uzumaki while talking with him.

While Sakura continued her blabbering about how 'romantic' this trip was going to be, Sasuke looked toward the gate. He thought that he saw something there, next to the shed for Chunins on guard duty, but he wasn't sure.

"Enough of this, love birds, Kakashi's coming."

Sasuke sighed and turned around to the voice that came from behind. Looks like he was wrong about the Uzumaki's position. Again. Sakura also turned to their redheaded teammate, blushing madly at the 'love birds' part.

"How do you know?" she asked, fighting with her blush. Naruto was about to answer, but in that moment Kakashi jumped down from the roofs.

"Hi guys" he greeted them with raised hand and his eye-smile."Everyone here? Good. You're not late for your first C-rank. That's..."

"IT'S YOU WHO IS LATE!" shouted Sakura.

"Maa, maa, you don't need to yell. I just spotted this old lady who needed help with..."

"LIAR!" interrupted Pinkette.

Kakashi sweat-dropped and decided to ignore her. As always."Anyway, we're going out of the village, so be cautious. It's not like everything there is going to kill you, but better safe than sorry." The Genins nodded, Sakura still fuming, while Naruto was thinking that he would probably be safer outside."Good. You've got everything?"

Sasuke and Sakura adjusted their backpacks to show that they were ready. This was the moment when they looked at their teammate, noticing that he didn't have his own backpack. The only difference in his attire was a grey camo coat with wide sleeves and a hood.

"Yeah," responded Naruto to Kakashi's question.

"BAKA!" screamed Sakura at the top of her lungs, forcing her teammates to jump away from her sudden attack."WHERE IS YOUR BACKPACK?!"

"Owww..." muttered Naruto with a finger in his ear."Could you please not scream so loud when I'm around?"

"She still has a point," said Sasuke."You forgot your gear."

"No, I didn't," responded Naruto, pulling a book from his pouch."I have everything here."

"Seals?" asked Kakashi, seemingly totally lazy and uninterested. Naruto nodded in response. The Jounin only sighed and walked out of the village, waving at them to follow.

"Ok, if you're ready, let's go." With this, Kakashi jumped to the trees, his three students right behind. The silver-haired Jounin chuckled inwardly.

'_They're going to hate you, Naruto.'_

* * *

They hated him.

Sasuke and Sakura were stabbing Naruto in the back with their eyes. The sun was dawning and Kakashi had decided that they would stay for a night. They were now setting up a camp deep in the forest, near a small stream. Both Uchiha and Haruno were tired, their legs were sore and their backs hurt. On the other hand Naruto seemed as fresh as in the morning.

"If only looks could kill..." mused Kakashi quietly. He personally suspected that Naruto's energy had more to do with a giant ball of red fur in his guts than his sealed equipment, but his other students didn't know about this little detail.

"You said something Kakashi?" asked Naruto, laying his unsealed futon under the tree.

Kakashi sighed."You really should refer to me as Sensei, you know"

"Well, I probably could." Naruto pretended to think."... but I really can't remember when was the last time you taught us anything..." He looked at his sensei, who was still deep in his orange book and didn't even start to unpack „The only thing I could add to your name right now is probably 'lazy' and 'pervert'." Kakashi sweat-dropped hearing Sakura's giggles and seeing Naruto and Sasuke's smirks.

"Oh?" asked the Jounin in a mockingly hurt tone, nose still in his book."And here I thought that I was teaching you too much for the last month. What about all those magnificent teamwork exe..."

"Don't you dare to speak about those damn exercises as teaching," snapped Sasuke."They're meaningless, you're only doing them so you can be a lazy ass."

Kakashi looked at his three students. Even Naruto couldn't hide his emotions, glaring at him. With a sigh the Jounin stood up and hid his book in his pouch.

"They're not meaningless, Sasuke. As a Konoha shinobi teamwork is your greatest asset. You have to develop it, the sooner the better. But..." he looked at his three students that were looking at him suspiciously,"... I think it's time to teach you something else"

The Genins' eyes widened, the suspicion in them growing even bigger. Kakashi chuckled. _'They probably can't believe it'_. And then...

"Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi?"

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" asked the confused Jounin.

"You're only an hour late, you hide your book to talk with us and you even said that you want to teach us something other than teamwork," explained the redhead."You just can't be Kakashi."

The one-eyed Jounin sweat-dropped."Okay, jokes aside," he started."Now come, knowing some of you, you will continue training late into the night, and I want to get some sleep." He wasn't worried about Sakura, but he already saw Sasuke training after midnight in the Uchiha compound, and judging from those few times when Naruto was almost asleep standing up, he also wasn't going to bed at 8 p.m.

"So what are you going to teach us, Sensei?" asked Sakura, while following him away from their camp.

Deciding that they were far enough Kakashi stopped and turned around, giving them his eye-smile."Tree climbing." His students' faces, that until now were showing various levels of anticipation, fell.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Sasuke.

"A little," admitted the Jounin."The real name for this exercise is 'tree walking'. You're going to climb up the trees using only your legs."

While Sakura started mumbling something around 'It's impossible', Naruto sighed. He already knew this exercise. Two years ago he saw a Genin team that was trying to run up a tree. He started to practice this and now he was able to make nine steps if he started at a run.

But then Kakashi continued his explanations.

"It's a chakra control exercise," he said looking at Sakura, not noticing frown that appeared on Naruto's face."You're focusing chakra on your feet, thanks to it they'll stick to the side of the tree, wall or even a ceiling. It'll help in your control, but it's also useful in fights and..."

"Fuck..."

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" They all looked at the muttering redhead.

Young Uzumaki lowered his hand that he had over his face and looked back."Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just learned that I wasted the last two years."

"What are you talking about?"

Deciding that there's no point in hiding it Naruto sighed and spoke."Two years ago I saw a few Genins practicing this exercise you're talking about..."

"So you knew it?" interrupted Sasuke, a bit frustrated that once again the 'dead last' was ahead of him.

"Kind of," answered the redhead."The thing is, I didn't knew that they were using chakra. I spend the last two years trying to do it without chakra, so I wasted this whole time for something completely useless."

Sasuke's frustration disappeared, replaced by something that he couldn't quite understand. Sakura on the other hand was once again realising how far behind her two teammates she was. From the beginning she was aware that Sasuke was better, after all he was her 'Sasuke-kun' ,he was better than anyone. But after a few weeks she started noticing that Naruto was ahead of her as well. And now she knew why. During the academy she didn't even think about training outside of school.

"Well," started Kakashi, unaware of his other students' thoughts,"you're not entirely right." Naruto looked at him questioningly."I admit that it's mostly useless, but, considering your stealth skill, you will surely receive a few infiltration missions. If they involved chakra sensors you'd be at an advantage. How high can you run?"

"Nine steps."

Kakashi didn't show any reaction to the information that his Genin student could run twenty feet up the wall without chakra. "Well, unfortunately, apart from that, I really can't find any other uses for this." He then turned his attention to his other students too. "Okay, let's start." With those words he went over to one of the trees and walked up its side, following his hair's example in not caring about gravity."What you have to do is focus your chakra on your feet. The point is to find and maintain the proper amount. Too little and your feet won't stick to the surface. Too much and you'll be pushed away. Now go on, try." They walked closer to the trees"Oh, I almost forgot. It'd be better for you to try starting with a run at the beginning"

They stopped for a second and then, surprisingly, Sakura went first. She reached the tree and started running up. She was making good progress until her seventh step, when suddenly she slipped. She pushed herself away from the tree with her other leg and landed a few feet away.

"Exactly what I said." Kakashi was now looking at them hanging up site down on one of the branches."You used too little chakra. Nevertheless, you made a very good effort. Normally a first attempt ends in under five steps." Sakura beamed with happiness.

Sasuke rushed forward, not wanting to be outdone by his weakest teammate. He ran four steps before something happened. They heard a quiet crack as the bark under his foot crumbled a bit. He tried to take another step but he slipped, which forced him to push away and land with a backflip.

"Well, you used too much, that's where that crack came from," commented Kakashi."Then you reduced it too much, which caused your slip."

He then looked at his last student. Seeing this Naruto sighed and followed his teammates' example. He managed only three steps, with cracks appearing already on second. His third step pushed him away from the tree, forcing him to land awkwardly. Hearing further cracks he looked up... and jumped away, avoiding a falling tree.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. Naruto saw his resigned, though not so surprised, look. Until suddenly the 'surprise' in his eyes... eye deepened. Uzumaki looked in the same direction as his teacher, but he didn't see anything interesting... apart from the sliced and cut remains of a tree. He looked back at his teacher to see him deep in thought.

"Kakashi?" The Jounin's look concentrated on him, for a second still sharp, before it returned to its normal, lazy, look.

"Sorry, I just couldn't believe how poor your chakra control is."

Sasuke smirked. Naruto glared at both of them.

"This is actually quite easy!" All three males looked up to see the only female in their team walking on the underside of the branch, more or less at the same height as Kakashi. That was the moment when she let out a silent scream and fell off. She made a half flip and landed on the ground, a bit heavily.

"Well, well, looks like she almost had it" said Kakashi, following her example and landing on the ground, only with a bit more grace. "She's much better than you two." Both boys scowled a bit, while Sakura beamed with pride."Well, it's probably due to her low chakra reserves..." mumbled Kakashi, like in an afterthought. Sakura's face fell and the Jounin chuckled inwardly. _'She has great control, even considering her low reserves... but she doesn't have to know that...'_

"Okay guys, you have an hour. After that it'd be better if you go rest. We still have a long way to go."

* * *

Kakashi expected that they would have it down by the end of the week.

Sakura managed to do it by the end of the first day. Kakashi ordered her to jump from one tree to another staying under the branches. It wasn't actually a standard exercise, but with how good she was at chakra control Kakashi decided to help her refine it, making it her best asset.

Sasuke had it down after two days. It was a great time, but he wasn't pleased because he had been greatly outmatched by his 'weakest' teammate. Wanting to catch up with her he moved to the same exercise as Sakura. He was doing quite well... even if he had to end sooner on the third day, because he had blown off every branch around... and by 'sooner' Kakashi meant after two hours, unlike normal days, when he was training for at least five, late into the night.

As for Naruto, Kakashi had no idea, because after their first day redhead started to disappear for the nights, appearing in the morning, with bruises and dirt all over himself. He wasn't answering any question about his progress. Kakashi tried to follow him, but Naruto lost him quickly. That was everything about a trust to his sensei.

It was the morning of the sixth day. At their current pace the one-eyed Jounin expected to reach their destination in the evening. He, or any other Jounin, would be able to cover such distance in about three days without much stress, but for a group of fresh Genins six days was quite a good time, even if from two days Sakura was going to sleep without unpacking.

But today it wasn't she that was delaying. For some reason Naruto was mostly using his hands to move between trees. Kakashi didn't want to hurry him considering that they were a day ahead of schedule, but still...

"Naruto?" he asked, getting his, and everyone's else, attention."Is something wrong?" His other students looked at the redhead. Sakura already noticed the slowed pace they were going at today, but she was actually grateful for it. She didn't want to complain, but she was sore and exhausted. Sasuke didn't notice. The day before he had decided to train during travel, so now he was mostly concentrating on sticking to the branches and sides of the tree. But now that Kakashi pointed it out...

"I just overdid it a little," said Naruto, pointing at his legs in between jumps.

"You still can't do it?" asked Sasuke with a smug grin, landing on the underside of the branch before jumping further.

Seeing his display Naruto sighed. After another push he turned upside down and, without the slightest sway, jumped under another. He moved that way for the next three branches before going back to his hands with a raised corner of the lip, that appeared after seeing that the surprised Sasuke had lost his concentration and had to climb back after blowing off a branch.

"I had it down two days ago," informed Naruto,"I was just trying something else last night."

"And what was that 'something else'?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto was about to retort that it wasn't his business, but decided that it didn't matter since it didn't work anyway."After destroying that tree when you showed us this exercise I thought that maybe I could make an attack out of it. But controlling it was a pain in the ass." A slightly ashamed look appeared on his face."Yesterday I decided to find out if it was even worth it. So I used as much chakra as I could."

"And?" asked Sasuke when Naruto didn't continue.

"Well... the tree was blown into another," admitted Naruto."As well as my boots and a lot of flesh from my feet."

Sakura took a deep breath while Sasuke looked like he was supressing a wince.

"If only you'd told me this sooner I could have told you that it wasn't the best idea," said Kakashi."Or rather that it wasn't the best way. An idea in itself is actually great, using your weakness as an advantage, but to do the thing you wanted to do you need near perfect chakra control to channel it through your skin without ripping it. I know only one person who could use it repeatedly." Kakashi looked at his student."You could have asked me. I could have saved you a lot of pain." Naruto looked away.

They continued in silence. The sun reached half of its way through the sky and started the second part of its journey. Clouds started to gather, ready to hide its path. Their surroundings changed during the day. Typically for the Land of Fire, forest gave way to dwarf bushes and then naked rocks.

It was about an hour before the sunset when they reached their destination, a small mining village named Okihawa. One main road, twenty or thirty simple stone houses, mostly one-levels, with only two houses with a second floor – an inn, and what looked like the Mayor's house.

When they reached the village entrance those few people that were wandering around quickly disappeared. They walked down the road to the Mayor's house, looking around at the seemingly empty windows.

"Why are they hiding?" asked Sakura quietly.

"For a few weeks they've been attacked by bandits," said Naruto."What did you expect? Flowers and fanfares?"

They reached the Mayor's house. Kakashi knocked on the door. It opened almost instantly, but only wide enough to talk.

"Y-yes?" asked an obviously scared voice.

"Good evening. We're a team from Konoha requested for a C-rank mission," stated Kakashi politely with an eye-smile.

The door opened wider, if a bit hesitantly. They now saw a plump, tall man with black, greying hair in plain brown clothes made of some thick material. Behind him stood a woman, similar in posture and age, with blond hair and in a blue dress made of the same fabric. They also saw two more figures deeper in the hall, but they were hidden in the shadow. Naruto also sensed two more figures upstairs, one much smaller, probably newborn or slightly older.

"You are?" asked the Mayor, looking at them with doubt."I'm not sure if those kids can handle th..." he trailed off when his eyes landed on Naruto. The other boy was quite normal, just a bit colder than his grandchild, and the little girl looked too fragile to even raise a pickaxe, but something in this redhead was very intimidating. And that knife that appeared in his hand out of the blue and was now spinning between his fingers didn't help.

"They will," Kakashi assured him."They're one of the best teams our village has, and in case of any trouble I'm here to help. I assure you that I'm more than enough to handle this."

The Mayor didn't seem too convinced, but decided to not argue."Well then, please come inside. You probably have some questions. Can you bring some tea, please?" he said to the blonde woman before leading them to one of the rooms."Please, sit down."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, Jounin of Konoha," started Kakashi as they all seated themselves on various chairs."Those are my Genin students: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura."

"My name is Umi Hikate," the Mayor introduced himself and, seeing the woman coming back with tea and some cookies, pointed at her."And this is my wife, Akiko."

Kakashi nodded politely to her before turning back to Hikate, pulling a scroll out of his pouch."According to this scroll you requested our help with a group of bandits that was attacking your village." The Mayor nodded."Can you tell us anything more about them?

"Unfortunately, not much," stated Hikate."They attacked us for the first time almost two months ago. They..."

"You waited two months before requesting help?" interrupted Sasuke.

"We sent our request a week after the first attack..."

"Then why was nobody sent before?" asked Sasuke, this time turning to his sensei.

"They're civilians, Sasuke" said Kakashi patiently."You can travel to Konoha in a week. For them it takes a bit more time. Now, sorry for the interruption. They won't do this again." He glared at his students."Please, continue."

Hikate seemed interested in this little display, but continued nonetheless."As I said, they attacked us almost two months ago. They beat a few people, knocked one out, destroyed a few windows and said that if we don't want to see how the village looks in flames then we would pay them. We couldn't do anything, so we obeyed." The Mayor looked down, shame visible on his face. His wife put a hand on his shoulder. After a few seconds he continued."Since then, they've been coming back once or twice a week. We also learned that they attacked few nearby villages."

"Are they taking only money?" asked Kakashi.

"No, they're also taking food." Jounin nodded. That could mean that they were alone here. If they had only taken money that would mean that they had someone that provided supplies to them... or that they were buying food elsewhere, but that was rather unlikely.

"Do you know where their camp is?"

"No, no one was brave enough to follow them, but they always come from the south-west."

"When was the last attack?"

"Two days ago."

"Has it rained since then?" asked Naruto. Kakashi wanted to scold him, but he was about to ask the same question, so he let it slip.

"Surprisingly, no. We're living quite close to the Rain Country, so it rains almost every day, but last time was the morning of the attack."

"Are they traveling on foot?" continued Kakashi.

"No, on horses."

"Ok then, I think that will be all for now," said Kakashi, standing up. The Mayor and Genins followed him.

"I'm sure you're tired. Unfortunately I don't have a place here, but I know that there are a few vacant rooms in the inn," Hikate informed them with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay Hikate-san."

They were about to leave when Mayor's quiet voice stopped them."Do you... do you think you can stop them?"

Kakashi turned around."Don't worry." Somehow, despite the mask, Hikate was sure that the Jounin was smiling reassuringly."Good night." And with those words the Konoha shinobi were gone.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Sasuke as they all walked outside. The Sun had already gone down and darkness took the world in its reign.

"For now, we're going to the inn to rest," said Kakashi, and after seeing surprised looks on his students' faces he continued."We came here in six days. You're tired. It's my fault, I shouldn't push you so much. That's why," he raised his voice a bit seeing that they were going to interrupt him,"we're going to rest for now. And that's why you are not going to train tonight, right?" he looked at Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded his head reluctantly, but Naruto didn't show any sign of agreeing."OK, let's go."

* * *

It was the morning of the next day, and Team 7 was, surprisingly... waiting.

The previous day, before they all went to their respective rooms, Kakashi ordered them to meet him at 7 a.m. at the entrance of the village with their shinobi gear. So here they were, armed with their weapons, medic kits, a bit of food and cloaks, because the rain was about to fall, waiting calmly, quietly and patiently for the last member of their team...

Ok, I lied. They weren't calm, quiet nor patient.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

"Well, he's late only few minutes..."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! HE SHOULD BE HERE! WE ARE ON A MISSION, SHANNARO!"

"Maybe he overslept?" '...shannaro?...'

"Hn. I checked his room before. It looked like he hadn't even been there."

"So it seems that he didn't listen when I said 'no training'," mused Kakashi.

Yup. It was Naruto who was missing. Kakashi was here, have been on time... even if only thanks to Sasuke, who dragged him out of the bed, not wanting any delays. The Uchiha didn't take into account his redheaded teammate though.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sakura - quietly, thank Kami.

"While I'm tempted to leave him here," started Kakashi,"we will probably need his help, so we have to wait."

Sakura growled and started murmuring."Damn that Baka! And here I thought that I wouldn't be forced to wait! When he shows up I'm going to beat him into the next week, shannaro! He'll regret..."

Sasuke and Kakashi sweat-dropped, before Uchiha asked,"What are we going to do after we find this idiot?"

"Well, first we have to find their camp. Then we'll think of the best plan to attack them?"

"Plan?"

"We can't just rush head on at them, can we?"

"Why not?" When Sasuke saw the Jounin's surprised look he continued."They're just normal bandits. I'm sure I can take them, Naruto too, even Sakura wouldn't have a problem. And with you they..."

"I would prefer not to take part in this," interrupted Kakashi.

"What?" asked Sakura, stopping her murmuring."But you're the team leader..."

"I'm your sensei as well. And while Sasuke is right that you three can take those bandits head on and slip out of it with only few scratches, this is a great opportunity to train your tactical sense for future, more dangerous assignments. That's why I want you to think of a plan that would give the most benefits with the least risk" Kakashi chuckled when he saw their confused and, in Sakura's case, a bit scared faces "Don't worry, I won't leave you alone."

"Sorry, I'm kind of late." They turned around to see Naruto emerging from the nearest home's shadow.

Kakashi wasn't sure what it was. Maybe something in Naruto's blue eyes, or the way they twitched when the redhead took his hood off. Maybe it was his instinct, honed during many years of war. Whatever it was, it caused him to grab the nearest person and substitute them with a rock behind one of the homes.

"**BAKA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, SHANNARO! I'M GOING...**"

"What has gotten into her?" asked Naruto, who also replaced himself with a rock when he saw that she was taking a deep breath."Is it her time of the month or something?"

Sasuke shrugged, regaining his composure after being saved by his Sensei from a very painful death. He then took a closer look at the Uzumaki."Whole night of training, huh?" he asked when he saw dirt on the redhead's clothes and dark bags under tired looking blue eyes.

Naruto shook his head "No, I was finding and infiltrating the bandits' camp."

While Sasuke looked at him in disbelief Kakashi said "Hmmm... and I assume that you told me about this and I just forgot, right? Or maybe you left a note that said where you went and we just missed it?"

"No, I made a trail of breadcrumbs so you could follow me if you wanted."

Kakashi sighed heavily and looked at Naruto."You don't have to defend yourself. I'm not mad that you made this call. Actually it's what I want from all of you. To be creative, clever, anticipate. But you have to tell us before you do something like that." Naruto sighed and looked away."Okay, let's leave it for now. Tell us what you've learned."

Naruto, drawn from his thoughts, was silent for a few seconds, collecting his mind before opening his mouth, but Sasuke was first."What about Sakura?"

They all looked in her direction, still behind the house. Her screams were still audible, it seemed like she didn't even notice their disappearance. They sweat-dropped."Maybe when she calms down, okay?" asked Kakashi, to which both boys nodded fast."Naruto?"

"I found their camp in the valley to the west. They don't have shinobi training, so they had to go around the hardest parts, that's why they were coming from the south-west. For us it's about a two hour trip. Their camp has definitely been there for a long time: wooden walls, deep trenches, posts around, two entries. From the degree of usage I would say that it was made a few months ago. I didn't have any problems in infiltrating it. There wasn't anything too fancy. Few tents, few wooden buildings, fireplaces. I would say... a camp during transformation into a regular base. I counted around eighty, ninety men. I was wandering around for a few hours. It was night, so I didn't heard too much, but it was enough to know that we have two problems. First, they're going to one of the villages, Tabinora, today. It's supposed to be a large group, thirty thugs. I don't think that they need that much only to get a bit of money." Kakashi nodded. If the villagers were scared then even five bandits would be enough."Second, they have hostages. I heard something about 'punishment for heroism', so I think that somebody tried to fight."

Kakashi's eye narrowed."You saw them?" Naruto nodded "How many? And where?"

"About twenty, plus minus a few, women and few children. They were kept in one of the buildings, bars in the windows, guards in the entry. I also saw a few... taken away" Naruto ended after a glance at Sasuke. Kakashi understood that he was hiding more brute facts. Sasuke also saw it, but he wasn't sure what redhead was hiding. He was about to ask, but Kakashi was faster.

"OK, we'll think about this later. For now, we need to take care of their little trip to this... Tabinora. Let's calm Sakura down and move out." Kakashi took a few steps in the, still screaming, Sakura's direction, but when he noticed that the boys weren't following he turned around. Naruto and Sasuke were looking at him with fear, shock and a bit of admiration on faces.

"You want to calm HER?" asked Uchiha.

"You're the bravest man I ever saw, Sensei," muttered Uzumaki.

* * *

/Okay, few words of explanations.

First, why not Wave. Well, it's all about time. In canon Team 7 had a bit... a lot of trouble with teamwork, mostly because Naruto was still trying to show that he's better than Sasuke. In my story it's exactly the opposite, which means that there isn't any show offing. Though that doesn't mean that there is no competition, don't misunderstood.

Second, 'tree walking'. As higher, it's sooner than in canon, the same reasons. And I know that some parts are a little different than in the main story, but I tried to make it a bit more realistic. After all, no matter how good you're at something and how big talent you have, I don't think that it's possible to just come and do the completely new exercise without any problems (Sakura).

Oh, and I left a pointer in this chapter for Naruto's sensory ability. I admit, it's very subtle. I had to write it like that, cause when I wrote it first time it seemed to obvious to me. Maybe because I already know what it is, I don't know. Anyway, one request. If you find it, don't put it in a review. If you really want me to confirm it, just write PM please. No point in spoiling the others fun

Answers for reviews:

**twilightserius: **Well, Naruto IS a Jinchuuriki of the beast that went rampage in the middle of populated village, killing many people. Even without that they'd be at least afraid of him, this only added fuel to their hate. So it's suck. I always thought that in canon it should be more... damn, I can't find the word, developed? Pointed? Anyway, as for second part, no. I always liked seals so I'm going to add them into Naruto's war pack, but he's learning them on his own.

**RoyaN G J: **Thanks a lot, and I had it covered.

**plums: **It's a shame, but as I already wrote last time, I'm writing this story for myself. I appreciate your feedback and advises, but if I won't like something I'm not going to put it in just to please someone. Also I wrote before that I'm going to draw away from canon progressively. I know that right it's almost exactly like in main story, but want to put some backgrounds to the decisions that my characters make. I'm not going to just make Naruto wake up one day and decide that he wants to run, become Hokage or paint his ass in orange.

Well, that's all for now. I will try to post the next chapter as fast as I can. I almost completed it, so I don't think that it would take more than two weeks, maybe even less./


End file.
